Legend of the Dark Victini 2: The Kronoids
by SMA-H
Summary: This is the story of what WOULD have happened... This is how Aviera Xedi came to the Hall of Origin and saved the universe... This is the tale of how the world we live in came to be. This is LotDV 2: The Kronoids.  Read LotDV 1: The Epic Fanfic first!
1. The Prologue

Well, by a two-to-one vote, it seems that the public has chosen to have me create a story about the origins of Aveira Xedi!

So I shall.

The Prologue

Time: A long, long time from now…

Place: In a place surprisingly close by…

POV: In fact, it was on a planet called Earth… Oh. Sorry. You'll figure out the POV soon enough anyway.

Disclaimer: I, the Author, do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

* * *

><p>So. I should tell you who I am. Or what…<p>

I am not of your world. My outer coating- skin, you would call it- is completely pitch-black all over. My eyes are an unnaturally pure color of gold.

Unnatural for you, that is.

My hair… Snow white. Like an unthinkably hot dwarf star floating in space… Or a bunny rabbit…

Yet my form, my basic body shape, is more or less the same as yours. At least usually it is…

And this story is about myself. A story about my rise to power… My defeat of my hated opponents…

What? You think that this story is about Aviera? As in Xedi? No, it's not! What's that? You say the Author told you that?

Who are you kidding! The Author is DEAD!

Yes, I killed him. And now, _I'm_ writing this story.

"**WHO DARES CLAIM TO HAVE TAKEN THE LIFE OF THE MIGHTY KRELLERK, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE AUTHOR!"**

What? You're alive?

"**DUH! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"**

Just let me wrap up the chapter!

"**OH, FINE. JUST FIVE MINUITES, THOUGH!" *storms off grumbling***

Anyway, don't listen to that Author guy. I mean, he must be crazy. He called himself The Krellerk!

Seriously! Well, it _is_ a palindrome… and I do love palindromes…

Also, I like …s. They're mysterious. Like me.

But enough about me. I know that you're all dying to know more about me, but… No. On with the story.

We start in an ordinary city… In an ordinary state… In fact, one called California… In an ordinary country called the USA. There's a boy sitting on his bed… And we'll find out more about him in the next chapter…

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 0: The End

Chapter 0: The End

Time: 12:00 P.M.

Place: Some house on Pine Street in a city called San Francisco in a state called California in a country called the USA!

POV: Unknown Boy

Disclaimer: I, the Author, do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

* * *

><p>So. Let's start with who I am.<p>

I'm fourteen years old, I'm the second best-looking guy in my school (according to the universally agreed-upon Rank of Cute), and my name is Ashton Temk Chu. Weird name, huh? Supposedly, Temk comes from an acronym, but my parents didn't know what it stood for. But they liked acronyms.

I have a brother who actually calls himself by _his_ weird middle name. Trios. His full name is Alex Trios Chu. He thinks it sounds cooler than Alex.

And at the moment, we're kinda both _into_ the same girl. Of course, she ranks #1 in the girl category of the Rank of Cute, so she has like 500 other guys after her, so…

But enough about that. Right now, I am playing the only video game I have ever owned. Pokemon.

Black edition, that is. Trios, on the other hand, has White. Pokemon is basically the most popular game in America. Maybe the world. Everybody plays it. Including that girl.

And right now, I'm in a battle with the elite four. And I'm kicking butt. Caitlin? She's going down. I'm on my way to the champion… And N, of course. Sometimes I wish Pokemon were real, you know? Sometimes.

Aaaaand Bam! With a final Hyper Beam, Caitlin loses. Oh, yeah. Only two more E4s to go… But I'm forced to save and quit as my cell phone beeps at me.

I seem to have a text message. I read it:

WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT FAIL TO BE WITHIN ONE HALF-MILE OF THE NEAREST STARBUCKS COFFEE EXACTLY ONE HALF-HOUR FROM NOW, THAT TIME BEING EXACTLY 1:31:27 P.M. OR 1331.27 MILITARY TIME. THAT IS ALL.

Ha-ha, I thought. Totally the work of Micheal, though I for some reason couldn't see who'd sent me the text.

Micheal's this guy who I know who for some reason is considered the hottest guy in school by all the girls, although he's also a complete goofball. Nobody knows why. Also, he makes really long texts. And he insists on using only correct grammar, no shortcuts. And he's always doing these kinds of things for a reason unknown. So I thought I'd just go with it and head over to Starbucks. Something interesting was gonna go down, I knew it.

As I walked out the door, I noticed Trios walking down the street. I ran up to him. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"To Starbucks coffee. I got a weird text."

"Me too! Totally Micheal."

"You think? There was something… A little more mysterious in the nature of that text. I'm not sure Micheal sent it."

"Wrong. Who else would?" I pointed out.

"Good point."

Ten minuites later…

"Gah! I cant believe how many people are walking on this sidewalk. Where are they all going?" Trios complained.

"Let's find out. WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" I shouted.

"STARBUCKS COFFEE!" Everybody replied.

Whoa. Creepy.

"Still think it was Micheal?" Trios asked.

"I'm having my doubts."

Twenty more minuites later…

We're finally here at Starbucks, virtually lost in a crowd of probably several hundred people. Everybody's just waiting for something. Micheal? Maybe. Probably not.

In fact, Micheal just walked up to me. "Hey! Ashton! What are you doing here?"

"What about me? I'm here too." Trios mumbled.

"No idea. I got a weird text that I thought was from you telling me to go here. It looks like everybody in this part of San Francisco did too. What about you?"  
>"I got a text too, no joke. I did not send that. Seriously. And I heard that everybody in San Francisco is crowded around one Starbucks or another. So weird… Oh yeah, that includes The One."<p>

"Oh. Yeah." The One was the code name for that girl. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. She's actually right there." Micheal pointed in her direction. All you could see of her was her beautiful, long, flowy gray hair. (Nobody knew why her hair was that color. Some people think she has some disease, some people think she was born that way, some people think she drank gray dye or something. Nobody's ever asked.) "I'm gonna get her a hot cacao." Micheal said, running towards the Starbucks.

"Not if I do first!" Me and Trios chorused, chasing after him.

FLASH! The sky filled with light. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up. Some people fainted, some ran away. But Micheal, Trios and I just stared up at the sky in awe. I noticed that The One did too.

A roaring sound could be heard in the distance. This was like nothing I had ever seen before. My first thought was one word:

Armageddon. The end of the world.

And as an answer to my thoughts, the sky opened right up. A portal to… Not outer space, but instead a sea of green, apparently. It didn't make any sense! The laws of physics and everything I knew about were out the window.

Wind started to swirl around the Starbucks. And a figure, glowing white descended from the portal.

I looked on as the figure landed directly in front of Micheal, Trios, The One, and myself. Now this was totally crazy.

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell?"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Sceams filled the air.

It (Glowydude) raised a single arm.

The portal closed. The wind stopped. Everybody just froze, unspeaking, unmoving. The figure ceased glowing.

Complete silence.

Glowydude's hand slowly dropped to his (Her? Its?) side. I realized that whatever Glowydude was, he (She? It?) wasn't human. He (She, definetly a She) had four arms, short, fuzzy turquoise fur, and huge, angelic wings.

'Ah. That's better.' A voice echoed through my head. Telepathy? Maybe it was Glowydude. Wouldn't make any less sense than anything else today. Sorry, I mean Glowydudette. Ex-Glowydudette. Non-Glowydudette. How about Blue Angel?

'Now, I'm sure that all of you think yourselves insane. Well, almost all of you.' Blue Angel continued. 'However, none of you are. I know. I created you.'

And cue the chaos. Protests, cheers, just basic screams… I myself was just stunned. It seemed that Trios and Micheal had the same reaction. Strangely, The One looked completely calm. And still beautiful.

'SILEEEEENCE!'

Everybody froze once more.

'Good. Now I can explain. Okay. A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away, there was a race of humans. The Original Ones. They were watched over by powerful beings known as the Legendaries.' Blue Angel paused. 'The Legendaries ruled the universe. They had created it. And the humans lived and ruled on their own planet for many years. But after a long reign of peace and happiness, they were defeated and exterminated by a terrible evil. The evil raged through the land, killing everyone. And then the evil went up to heaven – And struck down the Legendaries. Only two out of the many survived, and one was gravely injured. They fled, and the Universe Of The Original Ones crumbled to nothing. And after the injured one healed, they set about making a new race of humans. The New Ones. And so they did. But alone, they could not, so they created helpers in their image. These eventually became a race of their own. The Kronoids. I am one of them.' Blue Angel smiled the tiniest bit. 'But they could not just make humans like that. They had to make them as they had before. From scratch. And to ensure that they would evolve correctly, they made the New Ones virtual creatures, living inside a simulation, a computer, some might say.' This produced gasps throughout the audience. 'Yes. I know what you are thinking,' Blue Angel continued. 'You are indeed members of the race of New Ones. And therefore, you are virtual.'

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Time: 1:45 P.M.

Place: Starbucks No. 1, San Francisco, California, USA

POV: Alex Trios Chu

Trios: SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

* * *

><p>So. Let's start with who I-<p>

Oh, you already heard that part. Back to the freaky but somehow believable speech from Blue Angel.

'Yes. I know what you are thinking,' Blue Angel continued. 'You are indeed members of the race of New Ones. And therefore, you are virtual.'

WAIT, WHAT? CHAOOOOOOS TIME! PAAAANIC!

Literally. People were panicking.

'But! That is possibly about to change. You see, throughout your virtual history, we, the Kronoids, trained you to stop only saying and doing exactly what you were programmed to. We did this by having expert gamers infiltrate your ranks and become leaders. Which is why all of your major leaders, and some celebrities, are gone now. We've withdrawn them. Of course, in history, our gamers have started many wars between themselves, some of which have resulted in those gamers being jailed. In real life. But enough of that. My point is, the Kronoid leadership has decided that you are now ready to become real!'

Whoooooooah. Big news. I had trouble processing it all. Basically, I wasn't real. Nobody was. But we were going to become real! Yay! Maybe.

'But there is more! You can only become truly real if you pass our tests. You should know that everyone, around the world is receiving this same speech. No matter who it is, everyone can hear and understand what is happening. And they'll need to. We Kronoids have selected a team of five people from every region on your earth.'

Teams? Somehow, I felt like I wanted to get picked. Like I was meant to do whatever these teams do. Maybe I was. Everything I used to know was being declared wrong. But my virtual brain was actually not very surprised. It was a weird feeling.

These teams will try to make it through a series of tests. If one of the teams can make it… Every human on this virtual earth will become real.'

Cheers and applause.

'If none of the teams do… The Kronoid leadership will destroy your programming. It will be a quick, painless death.'

Boos. But it begs the question. How do you die if you are not alive?

'I should now introduce myself, then announce the teams. The teams will be taken away, where they will go through the tests. The rest of you will go back to your normal lives with no memory of me or any of this. Then, if the teams succeed, you will eventually become real. You won't even notice it. So. My name. I am Keetrainniarteek. A palindrome, like most Kronoid names. But most call me Kee. And I am proud to announce that the team from western North America is…'

Everybody waited, not saying a word.

'…Made up of the following people. From beautiful Alaska, Daniel Osu!'

Well, maybe I was expecting too much when I said I wanted to be one of the team.

'From right here in California… Micheal Ortega!'

My head spun to look at Micheal. He was speechless. Stunned. I was too. Ortega was his last name. "Um… Uhhh… You don't mean me, do you?"

'Yes, of course I do.' Kee answered matter-of-factly.

"Wait! I have to pack my stuff!" Too late. Micheal disappeared.

_Wow, this is crazy!_ I thought. _Who's next on the team, The One or something?_

'The next team member is… Wow, again from California… Aviera Xedi!'

"I- I believe that is me." The One stepped forward, also disappearing.

'What are the odds? Two people from the same place! And next on the list… Two people who are very close… In fact, brothers…'

Could it be?

'FROM THIS VERY CITY… Again…'

Maybe…

'Alex and Ashton Chu!'

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! It's me! YEAAAAAH!

Ashton looked over at me.

I looked at him. "Are you ready?" I asked.

Ashton smiled. "This is so freaking crazy. The world depends on us. Or one of the other teams. I have no idea."

We vanished, gone to another world.

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 2: The Test 1

Chapter 2: The Test 1

Time: Who Knows? P.M.

Place: Somewhere On An Unknown Planet

POV: Michael Ortega

Trios: SMA_H does not own Poke-.

Michael: Hey! MY turn! SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo. Wait, I just realized. This is a Pokemon story! Coooool.

* * *

><p>So, I started off today by playing Pokemon Platinum. And now I'm on another world, utterly alone. There's no grass, the ground is as hard as concrete, and everything looks the same as far as the eye can see. I don't even want to look up at the sky, because whatever it is, I'm sure it will freak me out.<p>

But somehow, it feels like home.

I walk around, looking for somebody else. And in the distance, I see what I'm looking for.

The One, still beautiful, is standing with her back turned to me. Looking at something.

I run up to her. "Hey."

"Aaah! Oh. It's you. Michael. Sorry. I thought you were one of _them_…"

"Who's the- Oh, my god." Because at that moment, I looked over at the horizon- and saw what she was looking at.

Hundreds and hundreds of Tauros were stampeding. Right at us. Yeah. Real Tauros.

"Oh, jeez. Ohhhh, jeez. We gotta get out of here!" I yelled, panicking.

"That's the problem. I can't. I'm stuck here. I'm ankle-deep in something really sticky." The One sounded really upset for the first time.

"Oh, man. I hope I don't get stuck, too." I tried to move. No dice. "Oh. This is stupid."

"I really hope somebody's gonna jump out and save us!" The One screamed.

The Tauros were getting closer…

"AAAAAAH!"

Closer…

"You know, you look really cute when you're about to be trampled by fictional creatures," I commented.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING! Well, maybe a little. AAAAAH!"  
>"We're gonna DIIIIIIE!"<p>

"I KNOW THAT!"

The Tauros were about to trample us… About five feet away… When…

BONG.

They were stopped in their tracks by an invisible wall. I waited a second. And then I started laughing uncontrollably.

"What? What happened?" The One had her eyes closed.

"Ha-ha! Open your eyes! Haaaaaaa ha ha ha ha!"

"What? An invisible wall? Ummmmmm…"

'Ha! That was funny!'

"Huh?" I said, looking in the direction of the mind-speak.

Blue Angel – Kee – was standing right there, clapping with two of his hands. And another kid – short, black hair, green eyes – was standing next to him. "Ha! I agree. It was most hilarious."

"Um… Who are you? And why did you do this, Kee? And what are you, anyway?" The One asked.

"I am Daniel Kris Osu. Everybody calls me Dan for some reason. I am part of Team Northwest America. Like you." The new kid's expression was blank.

'And I am a Kronoid, Aviera. Which I already told you. And I did it because it was funny.'

"So… It wasn't a test?" I questioned.

'Oh, it was a test. But it was really funny, yeah?'

"Um… Sure. Part of it." We chorused.

'Anyway, you may want to know that you are free to move. And you'd better. In five seconds, there won't be any wall to save you.'

"What?" I screamed.

"Let's GO!" The One (Aviera?) grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side as fast as she could. I was too dazed by her touch to do anything. Aviera jumped, pulling me with her to safety. I hit the hard ground. On my face. "Oww…" I got up. The Tauros stampeded right behind me.

"So. I have a question." I started. "Those Tauros… They're Pokemon. Are they… Real?"

'Well, that's an interesting question.' Kee answered. 'They're about as real as you are, anyway. Computerized holograms, although they can still stomp on your face pretty good. And that brings us to the next thing we need to do. Meet the Kronoid leadership. Oh yeah, Ashton and Alex will be there. Poofers!'

"What does that-"

Poof! We all teleported.

* * *

><p><em>…Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Ashton Temk Chu<p>

Oof!

I landed, hard, on my chest. I had just been teleported for the very first time. And I didn't like it.

I gasped for air. And as I got up… I couldn't believe my eyes.

A field, full of Pokemon, real Pokemon (OMG!) was just a few yards away. Espeon, Pikachu, Fearow, Staravia, even Metagross roamed about the beautiful landscape. I ran up to the edge of the grass and stepped on nervously.

A small, green Pokemon walked up to me and poked at my shoe. A Snivy.

"H-hello." I knelt down and petted the grass Pokemon. I couldn't believe it! Pokemon were real! No freaking way!

"Heeeeeeeey!" a voice shouted in the distance, scaring Snivy away. Awww.

"What?" I looked around, then saw the source of the voice. Trios was riding. On an Ursaring.

"! Gaaah!" Trios was steering the huge thing right towards me. I jumped out of the way, and Trios fell off. "Owie!"

He got up. "Hey! You're finally here! Isn't this crazy!"

"What's crazy is you riding an Ursaring. How did you even do that?"

"Long story. But watch out!"

"What? Aah!" I narrowly dodged a Magnemite soaring through the air. "What was that about?"

"Oh, snap." Trios' jaw dropped. "Yeah. Run!" He ran away.

"What now? Oh." I saw what he was running from. A herd of Magnemite was charging through the field, shocking everything they could see with Thunderbolt and Discharge. Hmm. Maybe this was the first test.

All the other Pokemon were running – except for one. The Snivy I had seen before. The tiny Pokemon was taking on a hundred Magnemite by itself!

_**She needs guidance.**_

_What? What was that? _I thought.

_**She needs guidance.**_

Wow. This was weird. I was hearing a voice in my head. _Am I crazy?_

_**No.**_

_Oh. Okay then. That's reassuring._

_**Of course. Now guide that Pokemon like there's no tomorrow. Catch it!**_

_With what? This isn't my Pokemon Black game!_

_**With a Pokeball. Jeez.**_

I reached into my pocket purly on instinct, and pulled out a Pokeball. What?

I threw it best I could towards the fierce Pokemon. I crossed my fingers…

The ball rattled three times, then stopped and flew back into my hand. "Cool. Um… Go, Snivy!"

Snivy flew out of the Pokeball, confused.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" I shouted.

""Sni-vy!"" Snivy formed a whirlwind of spinning, razor-sharp leaves and flung it at the Magnemite.

""MAGNEMITE!""

The group of electric Pokemon used a group Thunder attack and blasted the leaves away.

"No! Use-"

"**FRENZY PLANT.**"

The words came out of my mouth, but they weren't my words. It was a girl's voice, too. But the bigger surprise was that Snivy actually did it.

The Grass Snake's eyes glowed green, and practically thousands of thick, root-like plant structures shot out of the ground, trapping the Magnemite inside. The other Pokemon, realizing what had happened, started cheering in Poke-speak.

"Yes! That was awesome!" I yelled in triumph. "Snivy, you were – Oh, no!" Snivy had collapsed from exhuastion. I ran over and picked her up, returning her to her Pokeball. "I wonder if there is a Pokemon center around here."

'No, but there _is_ one here.'

"Huh? Who's that?"

Poof! I teleported again.

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p><em>…Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Unknown<p>

I smiled. 'Well, well, well. The puny ones have completed their first challenge. So be it. It still doesn't matter.'

""But… My love… You aren't worried?"" My queen questioned, sounding worried herself.

'No.'

""But… they could-""

'-Become a threat, yes, I know. I can read your mind, remember? And in case you're wondering, I do have a plan. We shall send Xxxxxxx.' (SMA-H: Name censored due to it being a spoiler.)

""But…""

'Yes, I know you care for xxx. As do I. But we must. And besides. What could happen. Those nimrods don't stand a chance.'

""Yes, yes, but… What about Lord Xxxxx?""

'Don't worry. He won't stand a chance either. He'll be pulled down _with_ the humans. As will those pests called The Kronoids.' I clenched my fist. 'And then, my beautiful flower, we will have accomplished our every goal. And we can then finally rule… In peace…'


	5. Chapter 3: The City

Chapter 3: The City

Time: Who Knows? P.M.

Place: Somewhere On Another Unknown Planet

POV: Someone

Keetrainniarteek: SMA-H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo. He owns me.

* * *

><p>I watched as Kee, Michael, Dan, and Aviera appeared on the landscape. They looked around, taking in their technologically advanced surroundings. They had landed in the middle of Konis City, the biggest city in the Kronoid world.<p>

"Woooooow. This is awesome!" Michael yelled. "Wow, what's that?" He pointed at a huge, partially clear building, hundreds of feet tall.

'That, my friend, is the Xzaxagomen. Don't worry if you can't pronounce it. That's where the Kronoid Leadership live and govern.' Kronoid answered while floating in the air.

At that moment, Ashton and Alex/Trios appeared on the scene as well. Except Ashton arrived on his face. Another Kronoid, this one with light red fuzz/fur, floated by. 'Oh, well hi, Keeters! Is that how humans walk?' She questioned.

'Oh, no. They walk on their feet. This one just had a bad teleport.' Kee answered. Ashton got up. "Trust me. I do not want to walk on my face. Or teleport again."

The female Kronoid (Kronaid? Kromaid?) looked closer at the four other humans. 'Hmmm. I sense intelligence from the gray-haired one and the short one.'

"The short one? Really?" Dan complained.

"Hey! What about us?" Michael and Trios chorused.

'Mmm… Not as much.'

"Awww…"

'But I have a question. Do you human-people have… wings?' The red Kronoid tilted her head at the five, apparently trying to find their wings.

"Wings? I wish." Ashton answered. "Unless your name is Max Ride, I guess."

"Who's Max Ride?" Everybody else asked at once.

"Oh… Nobody."

'Well, sorry for interrupting you nice virtual humans. You seem sensible enough, but I don't see how you can survive without wings.'

'Oh, that's okay. We're not in a huge rush.' Kee said to her.

'Well, then, bye for now!' The female Kronoid floated over and hugged Kee with all for arms, and their wing-tips touched. She giggled and flew away.

At that point everybody spotted an interesting building and ran over. Except for Kee and Trios.

"Umm… Who was that?" Trios asked.

'Oh… Nobody.' Kee stifled a smile.

"Wait a second! I know! She's your girlfriend! Ha! I figured it out!" Trios did the Trios Victory Dance.

'Oh… Well… Yes, she's one of my girlfriends.'

"And the hug-thingy was like… A Kronoid kiss?"

'You could say that.'

"But wait. You said she was _one of your_ _girlfriends_. What does that mean?"

'Kronoids often live in groups of three. One male, two females. Usually. So I have another girlfriend whom I love equally.'

"Oh. Okay then." Trios paused awkwardly. "So how do you have kids?"

Kee slapped his forehead, sighing.

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>"Cool! A virtual full-experience gaming device!" Dan was ecstatic at the sight of the high-tech headset. He put it on. "Oooh… So real…"<p>

"I know, right?" Michael had one on, too. "Hey! I can see you in here! But you look cooler."

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno. Hey, what happens if my avatar punches your avatar?"

"I wouldn't try. Ow! Why'd you do that?"

Michael laughed. "To see just how realistic these things are. Apparently, they're _very_ realistic. Awesome."

"I'm taking mine off. Too realistic." Dan took his off, only to run off again at the sight of a quantum-processor computer.

"Suit yourself." Michael looked around the high-tech arcade. "No way! There's a version of all the Pokemon games for this thing! Awesome!" Michael exclaimed.

'Hey! Nice human costume! But how'd you conceal your wings and other arms?' A smallish green Kronoid was talking to Michael. (By smallish, I mean he was only slightly taller than Michael instead of several feet taller.) 'What's your name? I've never seen you here before. Don't you think _Ultimate Human Sim 3_ is the best game in history?'

"Um… this isn't a costume…"

'Yeah, right! I can totally see the imperfections. It's still pretty good, though. Hey! I've never seen you here before. I'm Erreicierre. Call me Rreic. What's your name?'

"Um… My name is… Michaeleahcim. People call me… Um… Chael." Michael improvised.

'Okay, then, Chael.' Rreic shook both of Michael's hands with his two left hands. 'Hey, wanna play a round of _UniQuest_? Got my GameSkull right here.' The green Kronoid held up a

"Um… Sure! But I don't have that game." Michael said back.

'That's okay. Got it here. Just connect to me, and we're set. Let's go!'

Micheal put the GameSkull on and saw what was obviously the best graphics he had ever seen. "Wow… Epic!"

'Nice human exclamation, too!' Rreic commented.

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>"Wooooooow…"<p>

Aviera Xedi looked up at a glass and steel skyscraper branded with the shimmering words TOWER OF ETERNAL BEAUTY. And it was pretty beautiful.

"Hmm. I wonder what it's for…" Aviera looked around and saw a tall, muscular, tan-colored Kronoid floating just above the ground. There were two smaller Kronoids, both maroon (though one was slightly lighter in color), floating on either side of him and giggling. The tan one had two arms around each of them.

"Um, excuse me? Mister Kronoid?"

The tan Kronoid stopped. 'Well hi there! I didn't know there were humans around.'

"Um, yeah. I just got made temporarily real. Anyway, I was wondering what that building is for."

'That building?'

"Yeah. Is it a beauty salon or something?"

The two maroon ones giggled more. 'No! Of course not!' They answered.

The tan one laughed in a melodic sort of way. 'Don't be too mean, girls, she couldn't possibly know that! She's new here. No offense, um... I'm sorry, what's your name?'

"Aviera. Aviera Xedi. But why'd you ask? I thought Kronoids were mind-readers."

The tan Kronoid smiled. 'True. But it's considered impolite to read the mind of someone you don't really know. But anyway, it's the SICOH building. The Special Intelligence Cases Operations Headquarters. For innovative inventors, prodigies, musicians, whatever. I guess I'm considered a genius by most… And apparently you are too, as you seem intelligent. I would give you a tour, but unfortunately, you need wings to get into the building.' The Kronoid examined Aviera. 'And I don't think you have any. As you can see, the door is twenty feet away from the ground. Well, goodbye for now!' The three Kronoids flew up to the door together. 'And by the way,' the tan one shouted. 'My name is Gseenxiyusuyixneesg. But most call me Xiyus. And my girls here are called Vista and Rhea.'

"Bye then!" Aviera waved good-bye. Xiyus, Vista, and Rhea flew into the tower.

"Well," Aviera said, walking away. "He was nice."

* * *

><p>Scene Change<p>

* * *

><p>Ashton wandered around, looking for a Pokemon Center. He figured that it wouldn't be too weird for there to be a real-life Pokemon center just lying around. But eventually, he found himself back where he started, in front of the Xzaxagomen. Kee and Trios were still there, talking.<p>

"Hey, Trios. What are you talking about?" Ashton walked up.

Trios was bouncing up and down, apparently eager to tell Ashton something. "Hey! Hey! I talked to Kee, and I finally got him to tell me how Kronoids-"

'That's. Enough. Alex.' Kee said sternly.

"Don't call me Alex!"

'I made you. Well, I helped. I shall call you whatever I want to call you. But anyway, I think it's time to take a short tour of our surroundings, then go to see the Leadership. The other teams should be here soon. So come on back, everybody!'

Poof! Dan, Michael, and Aviera teleported back to Kee, Ashton, and Alex/Trios.

Dan was extremely exited. "WOOOOOW! YOU HAVE QUANTUM COMPUTING HERE! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I WANNA BE A KRONOID!"

"Man, bad timing. I was just playing _UniQuest_ ∞. And for once, I was winning!" Michael complained.

"I-"

'Whoa, whoa, slow down! Now, one at a time, tell me where have you gone, and what have you learned.' Kee interrupted.

"I found out how Kronoids-" Trios began

'EXCEPT FOR YOU, ALEX!'

"I was just gonna say that I found out that Kronoid dudes have two girlfriend/wives instead of one… And I got Kee to admit that that Kronoid girl who floated by was one of his girlfriends."

'Very good, ALEX. Dan?'

"Well, I found out that you Kronoids have super-realistic gaming devices and quantum computers. Also, you figured out the Theory of Everything a thousand years ago. Also, it's been 500 thousand years since the Original Ones were destroyed."

'VERY good. Ashton?'

"I found out there's no Pokemon Centers here in Konis City."

'We'll go into that more later. Michael?'

"I just played the best video games ever with a cool Kronoid kid who thought I was a Kronoid in a human costume."

'Aaaaand Aviera?'

"Well, I found a tower that said "Tower of Eternal Beauty" on it, and then some hot Kronoid guy floated up with his two girlfriends and told me that it was really the The Special Intelligence Cases Operations Headquarters building. And then he went into the building."

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Was this guy kinda tall and muscle-y with the name Gseenxiyusuyixneesg?' Kee questioned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Did you say this guy was _hot_? Don't tell me I have to compete with an alien, too!" Trios complained.

"What did you say, Trios?" Aviera asked.

"Nothing!"

"And yes, his name _was_ Gseenxiyusuyixneesg, Xiyus for short." Aviera answered to Kee.

'I see. You met Mr. Modest Musclebrain. Did he tell you how his parents came up with his name? Did he also tell you that he was co-leader over there at SICOH? Did he tell you that he USURPED that position from ME!' Kee was obviously angry.

"Whoa. Calm down." Dan advised.

"Yeah, man. Deep breath." Ashton chimed in.

'Are you kidding me? Kronoids don't breathe!' Kee practically screamed.

"How _did_ he get his name?" Michael asked out of curiosity.

"_I_ already know." Aviera answered. "I figured it out. But I'm not gonna tell you."

Kee calmed down. 'Ahh. Okay. I'm okay. I can be calm about this! I'm completely CALM!'

"Hey. Is Xiyus your… Rival or something?" Trios and Ashton asked at once.

'You could say that.' Kee answered flatly. 'Oh, well. We don't have time for a tour anymore. We'd better go into the Xzaxagomen. The other teams are arriving, I can feel it.'

"Oh, wow," Michael commented. "I almost forgot that there are other teams!"

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled. "Well, well, well. They think the chapter has ended, don't they? It hasn't! And they probably think that the Author forgot to put in the new POV. That is also incorrect!"<p>

I laughed at myself. "In fact, that's the one thing the Author did correctly. He set me as the POV for this whole chapter!"

"Yes, look back up to the top and you'll see that the POV clearly says 'Someone.' That someone was me! Yeah, I was there the whole time, spying on those kids. Well, and Kee. And hey! I found out how Kronoids make-"

"Oh, fine, Author, I won't say. You're right, this is a T-rated fic. But am I at least allowed to say what Xiyus's name means? Oh, right, we're saving that."

"You know, some people think I'm not gonna stand a chance against them. They're wrong! I shall crush them!"

My amazingly cute girlfriend walked up. "But don't you think that those people are… you know… really powerful? I mean, they've survived for the last five hundred thousand years on nothing but universe-energy stuff. That's longer than you! And you have fourth-wall-breaking powers. And apparently, so do I."

"Yeah. But there's one problem with them. They don't have the power to transform! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha haaa!"

END CHAPTER. FOR REAL THIS TIME.

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Unknown<p>

As I sat on my throne, I used my mind to spy on Xxxxx and the humans. 'Aaah,' I said. 'The puny ones are walking right into our trap. Perfect.'

My beautiful queen floated gracefully out of her throne and onto mine. ""So… Anything about Lord Xxxxx?""

'My queen… My beautiful Negina… You know very well that I don't recognize Xxxxx's title. He is no lord. He is nothing, quite literally. And I will ensure that he does not interfere. Send my top legion to… take care of him and his cold girlfriend.'

""What about Xxxxxxx, then? Is he… faring well? Has he crossed over to the crisis area yet?"" My queen had worry in her voice.

'He's close. It's hard even for him to break the warp-speed barrier. But he is fine as of now. Nothing in this universe can hurt him.'

""But he's going to a different universe! He could be killed! The Kronoids will assassinate him if they find out! He-""

I put a finger to my wife's lips. 'Do not doubt my intelligence. Or his. I have already planned that part out.' I switched from psychic to normal speech and, in her ear, whispered my plan. Among other things.

""You are a magnificent leader, master…"" Negina spoke softly, slithering around my body. ""As well as a magnificent lover…""

I chuckled. 'Indeed.'

With a flash, we vanished.


	6. Chapter 4: The Xzaxagomen

Chapter 4: Xzaxagomen

Time: Who Knows? P.M.

Place: The Xzaxagomen on The Kronoid World

POV: Aviera Onze Xedi

Me: So, people, how are we liking this plot so far?

Dan: Pretty good.

Micheal: Awesome!

Ashton: Meh.

Trios: I hate it!

Aviera: I love it!

Me: Why do you hate it, Trios?

Trios: Because at this rate, I'll never be Aviera's girlfriend!

Aviera: What?

Trios: Nothing.

Xiyus: I kinda like the plot too. I hope I have a recurring role!

Me: Oh, you will… Now do the disclaimer, Aviera!

Aviera: Why?

Me: 'Cause it's your turn!

Aviera: SMA-H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo. He/She/It owns me. Not that I couldn't kick his/her/its butt if I needed to.

* * *

><p>We walked up to the imposing Xzaxagomen. It seemed that the door was fairly high up off the ground, so Kee carried us non-winged people up two at a time. I was last.<p>

We all walked through the door, and what I saw was amazing.

The building seemed bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. There was a wide, hollow tube where the elevator should be, so Kronoids could fly up to different levels. There was even a silent fan on the bottom so they could fly up more easily.

The bottom floor (which we were on) was practically encrusted in platinum, chrome, and even diamonds. Everything shone like a star.

There were fourteen huge doors on the back wall. Each one had a name. They all seemed like classic Kronoid palindrome names… except for one.

One door, above the other thirteen other doors had the name Room of Secrets on it. The door itself was black with light blue swirling patterns on it. All of the many Kronoids that were constantly cycling through the room carefully avoided that door, I noticed.

"Whoa. This place is cool…" Micheal, Ashton, and Trios said at the same time.

"I concur," Dan chimed in. "But where is the light coming from?" He openly wondered.

'The light is from the crystals,' Kee answered. 'They conduct – and even store – light, like human wires and batteries conduct and store electricity. They're all connected to a large crystal on the top of the building, which absorbs and stores our sun's light. But, let's go to the conference room. The Leadership are waiting.'

"Kee, do The Leadership live in those rooms?" I asked, pointing to the fourteen doors.

'Oh, they're not rooms. Each one practically has a house inside. So yes, The Leadership live there. Most of the time.'

"So… how does The Leadership work?" Dan asked.

'Well, there are thirteen members. You should be able to see their names on the doors. They make decisions, create and pass laws, and lead the Kronoid world, and every member has an equal vote. Though, some have more power than others in other ways. Kee answered.

I looked at the doors. When I got to the door that was third to the left, I saw a familiar name. "Um… Kee.. are you a member of the Leadership?"

'Yes! Of course I am!' Kee said proudly. 'And third-rank, too! Only three – sorry, two – Kronoids are more important than I.'

I looked at the doors some more. I saw another familiar name on the last door. Gseenxiyusuyixneesg. Xiyus was on the Leadership!

"Hey! Xiyus is on the Leadership too!" I said excitedly.

'Yeah. Regrettably, he is. But he's not an original member, like me. See, The Leadership was formed out of the original twelve Kronoids and one other… The Number 2 member, Asmadiokrellerkoidamsa. Actually, nobody knows where he came from. Now, Kronoids don't usually die, even when severely injured. So the thirteen members were the same for thousands of years. But a thousand years ago, the Number 13 member, Mtirsasitiongrgnoitisasritm, just ceased to live. His body is still around, being examined by Kronoid scientists. He never moves or shows any sign of being alive, but nobody knows how he could be dead. Anyway, he couldn't be on the council anymore, so they took him off. One of his wives, who was the Number 12 member of the council, went completely insane after that and basically flew into space and never came back. His other wife went into hiding and hasn't been seen since. So the Leadership had to find a replacement for the two of them. The Number 1 member, Sheavistatasivaehs (commonly known as Vista), nominated her boyfriend as a member. He was a genius, the then-number-two top mind at SICOH, and everybody liked him. And his name was Xiyus. The Leadership elected him and his other girlfriend, Ahrheaehrha (commonly known as Rhea) to the Number 12 and 13 spots. And in the upcoming Reordering, he's due for a promotion. Gaah! He's just too perfect! Oh, and here's a chart showing all of the members of the Leadership. Moving on!' Kee handed each of us a chart. Hm. Useful. But I thought of something. "Wait, that's thirteen members. There are fourteen doors. So who lives in the top doooooooor!" Kee abruptly teleported all of us to a room, the conference room, presumably.

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Unknown<p>

I walked down the main hall of my palace. I had my favorite black robe on. This was a happy day for me. So happy.

I used my mind to again check up on on Xxxxx, Xxxxxxx, my deployed legion, and of course the humans. 'They are about to meet the Leadership… We must move quickly! Negina! Negina, where could you be now?'

Negina appeared in front of me. ""What is it, my lord?""

'Negina, they are about to meet the Leadership! Xxxxxxx… He is not there yet! We need time!'

""Hmm, now who's worried? Master, are you getting old? You could just stop the flow of time in their universe, couldn't you? You did that just yesterday… When we had our fun…""

'Oh. Yes.' I shut off time in the other universe in which the Kronoids live. It was straining to do this, but I could. 'But you should know, Negina, that I never get old. I do not age. I am all-powerful.'

""No. Not yet. Remember, this is why we're doing this! To become truly all-powerful. To become gods. Then, you and I will never reach the Hayflick limit… And we will never die. And… About the… _fun_ we had. I have something to tell you… I am pregnant again…""

'You… Are pregnant? I thought…'

""Yes, I did too. But here I am. And there is more… I have a plan to add to your list…"" Negina whispered in my ear her new plan.

'Hmm…' I smiled. 'Perfect. Now… We have to address our subjects… Let us go.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: you can see the chart Aviera had by going to this link (delete the spaces):<strong>

**http:/ tinypic. com /r/a2g5fo/5**


	7. Chapter 5: The Leadership

Chapter 5: The Leadership

Time: Who Knows? P.M.

Place: The Xzaxagomen , Kronoid World

POV: Keetrainniarteek

Me: So, people, how are we liking this plot now?

Kee: Good! Because I get to POV this time!

Aviera: What? Why? I was so awesome at POVing!

Ashton, Michael, and Trios: So were we!

Dan: And I never got to POV at all!

Unknown: I get to POV on every chapter.

Negina: And he's the best at it.

Dan: Don't rub it in! And I am totally doing the disclaimer!

Everybody else: WHAT?

Dan: SMA-H-

Kee: -Does-

Aviera: -Not-

Ashton: -Own-

Michael: -Pokemon-

Dan and me: -Gamefreak-

Unknown and Negina: -Or Nintendo-

Everybody: But he owns us! Aaaaah! *Runs away from an angry Trios*

* * *

><p>Yes! I get to POV! FINALLY! TAKE THAT, XIYUS!<p>

Oh. Sorry. So anyway. I teleported myself and the five humans that I were escorting to the Conference room, where the rest of The Leadership would be waiting. Poof!

We arrived in the huge room a second later. The other human teams were arriving too. The place was practically filled with the gasps and yells of excitement from the human kids. I saw at least three teams standing there (with their Kronoid guides) already, and more were appearing every minute or so. There was an average-sized brown Kronoid checking off the teams that arrived on a chart:

**NW America **

**NE ****America |**

**S America ?**

**C ****America X**

**E Europe ?**

**W ****Europe |**

**N ****Asia |**

**W Asia ?**

**E ****Asia |**

**India X**

**N Africa ?**

**S Africa ?**

**Australia ?**

**Pacific |**

As I watched, the young Kronoid checked off the NW America spot. Not with a human pencil, of course. He just touched the square and a (which stood for arrived) appeared.

"Wow! This room is huge!" Ashton exclaimed. "Are we still in the Xzaxagomen?"

'Yes. It is bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside.' I answered.

"So… Those are the other teams?" Alex asked, looking at the five other arrived teams.

'Yes. It seems that they too have completed their first task. However, according to the chart, the teams from India and Central America failed. And, five teams haven't arrived yet.'

"Ouch," Alex commented. "Two teams have been eliminated already."

Dan and Aviera were talking to some members of what was apparently Team West Europe. The five people were mostly what you would call British, but there was one who was French and one who seemed to be Swiss. All of them kids. But I noticed something missing. Where was The Leadership?

My question answered itself. Xiyus walked up to me. 'Hey! Kee! Buddy! Are you a team guide too?'

'You mean you are?'

'Yes! The rest of The Leadership just made a last-minute decision to assign me the position of Guide of Team Northwest America. Do you know where they are?'

WHAT!

'Um… Yeah. They're around here. I was their guide until now, I guess.'

'Oh… Sorry. But hey! On the bright side, they reassigned you to Team Australia. If they show up. Their former guide got severely injured in an unspeakable kind of way. '

'Well, okay then. If the Leadership decided…' I trailed off. I was kinda looking forward to guiding Team NW America, even if Alex was annoying. They had great potential, I could tell.

Just then, an extremely tall, black-furred Kronoid appeared with a BANG! in the middle of the room and mind-shouted, 'SILENCE!' in an incredibly deep voice.

Everybody shut up.

'Good. Now, can I introduce myself? I am Darstonivoxovinotsrad. My common name is Vox, but you humans shall show respect and always call me either by my full name or by my title, which is currently Number 5. I am the fifth, soon to be fourth highest-ranking member of The Leadership. You might as well call me Number 4 already. The other members will be with us shortly. Please be seated.'

"But there's no chairs!" A small kid complained.

'Now there are.'

Everybody looked at the source of the mind-voice, then sat down on the newly created chairs. An admittedly beautiful maroon-colored Kronoid woman floated down from above Vox. I found myself staring at her wings… Her beautiful, angelic wings…

Aah! What is wrong with me? I have girlfriends already!

'And Vox, please refrain from calling yourself Number 4,' the Kronoid lady scolded Vox. 'You aren't Number 4 yet, and I'm sure that Xrrranoisasionarrrx would not be happy to hear you speaking of her position as if you have already taken it.'

'Indeed.'

The great Xrrra herself appeared in a cloud of white smoke, her shining dark blue fur making a violent contrast. 'And if I can do anything about it, you will never take my position.' Xrrra did one of those I-could-kill-you-if-I-wanted-to smiles and then flew over to my side, cuddling up against me.

Yep. That's my girl. And here comes my other girl…

Aphrossiaissorhpa (Better known as Rossia, the red-furred wonder, or Number 9) appeared on my other side. 'Hey,' she spoke only to me. 'I'm sorry you got switched to Team Australia. Team NW America seemed really promising.'

'Yeah…' Xrrra joined in. 'We didn't vote for it, just so you know.'

'Thanks, girls. At least you still support me.' I smiled, hugging them closer.

The maroon-colored lady spoke again. 'Now, If you didn't know, I am Number 1. You can call me Vista. And I believe we haven't introduced those two fine fellows yet! Over there is Kee… The turquoise one, He's Number 3… And of course, we have Number 12, Xiyus, the tan one over there. And here comes the rest of The Leadership!'

At that moment, the dark green Number 6, Maxt, came over with his only girlfriend, the silver Number 10, Arcitca. For some reason, a very few Kronoids only choose to mate with one girl instead of two. Then came the light gold-colored Number 8, Slisme, with her _two_ boyfriends, Anno (Gray, Number 7) and Axam (White, Number 11). Now that was a weird group. Some believe that Slisme is using her two "boyfriends" to cover up an even stranger relationship: one with the mysterious Number 2, Asmadiokrellerkoidamsa (Who didn't have a known gender, or even a short name, actually. He was also the only member of The Leadership who didn't have at least one known mate. Well, except for the eternally scary Vox.).

And finally, the maroon Number 13, Ahrheaehrha, or Rhea, appeared next to Xiyus. The two of them then moved close to Vista. And now, The Leadership was assembled. Except for one…

'Asmadiokrellerkoidamsa! Get over here! Where are you anyway?' Vista shouted.

I heard giggling from a corner of the room. The brown Kronoid who was counting the teams held up a sign. It read:

I'M RIGHT HERE.

Yeah, Number 2 can be a little unpredictable. In fact, his fur color has been known to change.

'That was actually a pretty good disguise, Number 2. Now get over here!'

Number 2 held up another sign. OH, FINE. BUT I'M STILL WAITING ON THE AUSTRALIA TEAM.

'We'll get somebody else on it. And what's with the signs? For thinking out loud, everybody knows you can talk!'

'Oh, fine,' Number 2 said in a strange, genderless, toneless mind-voice. 'Here I am.' He/she/it floated over to the rest of The Leadership. So did I, along with Xrrra and Rossia. The Leadership, now fully assembled, arranged themselves into the Casual Floating-Chair Pyramid Position, with Vista at the bottom, Numbers 13 and 12 above her, Numbers 11, 8, and 7 above them, Rossia, me, Xrrra, and Number 5 above them, and finally Numbers 10, 2, and 6 on the top. We were all sitting in the Chairs of Leadership, which had our basic information written all over them in various fonts, languages, sizes, and colors.

'So,' Vista began. 'What teams are here, and what teams aren't?'

"Northwest America is here!" My former team shouted.

"Western Europe!"

"Northeast America in da house!"

"The Pacific team is also present."

"Northern Asia!"

"East Asia!"

'Planet X!'

That last one was from Number 2.

'What? Only six teams?' Vista exclaimed in shock. 'But… there were fourteen to start out with!'

"Wait for us!" A voice shouted.

Everybody looked at the source: A tall human boy climbing out of the shaft that we Kronoids use to fly up to the higher floors of the building. The problem was, the fan at the bottom was off. So how…

The boy pulled himself up, then pulled what looked to be another human – a girl – out of the shaft. He continued to pull three more kids up. "The Australian team is present!" They shouted.

'Did you climb all the way up there?' I asked.

"Yeah…" The tall one said, panting. "We did."

_Yes,_ I thought. _I __still __have __a __team!_ 'Impressive… I'm your new team leader, Kee. Why don't you sit down with the others?'

"Okay…"

'So… Only _seven_ teams. Anybody else want to climb out of the crystalworks? No?' Vista looked around. 'Seriously! There's got to be more teams!'

'No. There isn't.' Number 2 interjected. 'I have just gotten a mind-broadcast saying that every other team has either failed the first test or failed to get here. Half of the teams are therefore eliminated. They are being sent back to earth with their memories wiped now.'

A moment of silence filled the room. This was unexpected.

'Well, then…' Vista said, recovering. 'We'll just get started. Now, the reason you are here today is because you have been chosen. Chosen to represent not just your country or your region… but your entire planet. You will go through many tests, so as to find out if your species is currently worthy of becoming real. The tests will continue until only one team remains. That one team will go through a final test. If that team succeeds, the species of the humans will come into the real universe. And, of course, the winning team will receive a chance to request a couple of things, and we Kronoids will make it happen. On the event that none of the teams pass the final test… Two things could happen.'

'Either the humans will be allowed to evolve further…' Maxt and Arctica chorused.

'…Or the humans will be eliminated, and the process will start fresh.' Vox finished. 'Depends on how The Leadership votes, at that point. But trust me, if any of you have what it takes to get to the final test, I'm sure you'll succeed.' I joined in.

'The tests will take place once a month,' Xiyus started speaking. 'In the meantime, you will be allowed to roam about this Kronoid planet, or visit your family, your choice.'

OR YOU COULD JUST HANG AROUND WITH ME. I'LL GIVE YOU A TOUR. Number 2 held up a sign.

'Any questions?' Slisme asked in her usual soft, silky voice.

A normal-looking human boy with jet-black hair raised his hand. "Yes, I have a question. How can we all understand each other? I can only speak and understand Chinese."

'That is something that, thanks to me, is now remedied.' Maxt answered. 'I added a universal-translator app into all of your programming a short while ago.'

"Cool! I have apps!" Alex exclaimed. "Can I make phone calls?"

'I'm working on that.' Xiyus answered.

"Cool!" All the kids chorused.

"I have a question too. How is it that I'm not… surprised? It's like my brain was meant to accept this." A kid from Team Northern Asia questioned.

'That would be because of your programming again. You _are_meant to accept this.' Rhea answered.

"Yeah, one more question. Why are we all young? Why just kids?" Another kid asked.

'That… Is something that will be answered.' Number 2 said criptically.

"I also have a question." This time it was Aviera asking. "Why did you put Pokemon into the first challenge?"

'Aah, good question.' I answered this time. 'You see… There is more to the legend of the Legendaries than we told you. Number one… The name of the evil that struck down the Legandaries was Dark Victini.'

Murmurs spread through the crowd.

'Yes, I know what you're thinking. Victini is a Pokemon. And yes, that means that in the universe of the Original Ones… Pokemon were as real as humans were. They lived in harmony, much like they do in that Pokemon anime many of you watch. In fact, the Pokemon anime is based on famous events that happened in the universe of the Original Ones. Ash Ketchum was real, actually. But Dark Victini was a cloned Pokemon, turned bitter by evil humans who wished to control his powers of death. And number two…'

THAT'S ME! Number 2 held up a sign.

'Stop it! Anyway, number two… The Legandaries were Legendary _Pokemon_. Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Mew, Mewtwo, and Rayquaza. It was they who controlled the universe. And it was they who were killed by Dark Victini. Ash Ketchum, by then a fully-grown man, died as well. So did his wife, May. And without the Legendaries, the whole world just dissolved, along with the rest of the universe. However, as part of his evil plot to become the most powerful being in the multiverse, Dark Victini saved the Pokemon, since he only hated humans, and carried them away to his own universe, where he ruled them for many years. He is dead now, but his descendants still rule. But in the fight, two Legendaries just barely survived. They created this universe. And they also created the Kronoids. Oh, and number three. You will be using Pokemon in your tests. You will effectively become real-life Pokemon trainers. I know some of you already have a Pokemon. Train it. You'll need powerful Pokemon for your second test. For those of you who didn't catch a Pokemon already, you can. We are all going to the Pokemon moon in one week.'

More silence. Then cheers. Then a yell of 'SILENCE!' from Vox.

"I have a question." This was Dan. "Are the two Legendaries still alive?

Whoa, now that took me back. _Should __I __tell __him? __Should __I __not __tell __him? __What __should __I __say?_

'No,' I said. 'They died a long time ago. But their legacy carries on.'

"Oh."

"I have a question too!" Ashton. "What is your reason for reviving the humans like this? What do you want with us?"

Everybody looked at me. 'Well… We are only honoring the wishes of the two Legendaries. They left instructions for us after they died. We haven't read the end part yet, which says what will happen after the humans become real, if they become real.' I answered half-confidently.

'Any more questions?' Slisme asked again.

"No." All the human kids chorused. "But when is the second test?"

'In one month.' Anno answered.

"Yay!"

'Now go to your new quarters. Your team guide will escort you.' Vista waved her hand, and most of the humans vanished. All except for Team Northwest America and Team Australia. The Legendaries vanished too, except for Xiyus, Rhea, Vista, and myself.

I floated down to my former team. 'Well… Sorry, but I'm not going to be your guide. Your new guide is Xiyus. I'm sure he'll… do a decent job.'

'Okay, kids. Let's g-g-g-g-g-g-o!' Xiyus shuddered, oddly, and then four of the kids disappeared. Aviera remained.

"Kee?" She asked. "Are the two Legendaries really dead?"

I hesitated. 'Can you keep a secret?'

"Yes." Aviera whispered.

'No.' I teleported away, along with Team Australia. I wondered what they were gonna be like…

END CHAPTER

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
>…<em>Meanwhile…<br>_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Lord Xxxxx

I sat on my throne of darkness. I think it complements my black skin.

No, I'm not from Africa. I'm just Lord Xxxxx, also known as The One With Pitch Black Skin, White Hair and Gold Eyes. No, I'm not from anywhere _near_ Africa. My skin is really, truly black. Like BLACK black.

I looked down at the two universes, both preparing for war. Only, one universe didn't quite know it themselves. The Kronoid one.

As for the other… Well, it looks like they're trying to kill not only the Kronoids, but me too. How cute!

Oh, wow, they even sent a little army after me. Cool. It would be fun to fake my own death again. I've already done that about sixty or seventy times. "Oh, girlfriend? Where could you be?" I called in mock concern.

"Right here." My girlfriend appeared next to me and gave me a little kiss on my cheek. I loved the touch of her sweet, soft lips. "So, is Mr. Live Forever sending an army, or what?"

"Oh, he is. And here's what we're gonna do." I whispered my plan in her ear. She smiled.

The army arrived about ten minutes later. Oh, I put up a great fight. I even killed one of them. My cute girlfriend helped. But alas, in the end, a large fireball shot me down. Burnt to a crisp. And my girl got electrocuted. We died. Darn.

Or did we?

END CHAPTER.

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Unknown<p>

I walked over to my balcony, on top of which was my podium, high above the ground and my cheering subjects. They all loved me, and I ruled quite fairly, in my opinion. I had my black speech-robe on. Negina was with me. Now to make a speech.

I checked up on the false Lord Xxxxx, the progress of Xxxxxxx's mission, my deployed legion, my unborn child, and the humans. Just making sure.

""Citizens!"" I smiled, speaking into the microphone. ""Can I have a brief moment of silence in which to address you?""

They all fell silent. Good.

""Thank you! Now, I know some of you are aware that bad people are now becoming active. All the way from another universe, bad aliens are plotting to kill me! Your mighty leader! And that is why I have sent my beloved Xxxxxxx, heir to the throne, away on a somewhat dangerous mission. Objective: Defeat my truly evil enemies. And Xxxxxxx is, at this moment, carrying out my master plan!""

Cheers and applause streamed from the audience.

""Thank you, thank you. Now. I have more news! Xxxxxxx has not only reached the universe of the enemy, he has, as of now, completed stage one of his mission of defense!""

More cheers.

""Yes, but that is not all."" I looked to the sky. ""A separate, dangerous being, almost god-like, is threatening to kill not just myself, but all of you, too!""

Boos.

""Now, do you think that I'm going to let this happen? NO! NO I WILL NOT! I WILL DEFEND EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! AND KEEP THIS WORLD SAFE FOR YOU, AND YOUR CHILDREN, AND MY OWN UNBORN CHILD!"" I practically screamed in order to be heard over the earsplitting cheers of the audience. I then waited for the audience to quiet down. ""And that is why I have sent my best and most famous army, the Dark Striker Force, away on a mission to assassinate the one who calls himself LORD CHAOS!"" My speech was over now. And I had made quite an impact.

""That was a magnificent speech, master…"" My queen purred. ""Let us go sign autographs and things. We need to strengthen out bond with the public as much as possible.""

'Correct, Negina. So correct.' I spoke only to her, now. 'Let us go.'


	8. Chapter 6: The Australia

Chapter 6: The Australia

Time: Who Knows? P.M.

Place: Suite 7, Omoh-Sneipas Hotel, Kronoid World

POV: Some guy from Australia

Me: So, people, how are we liking this plot _now_?

Aviera: That opening is getting a little old.

Unknown: Other than that, it's pretty good. I can read your mind, you know. And I know your future plots. And one of your possible future plots is _really_ good.

Negina: Because it says that – and I quote – THE SECOND ONE WILL DIE!

Unknown: And by _second one_, I just know that you mean one of my enemies! Uuugh…

*Unknown and Negina faint*

Me: What was that?

Lorde Xxxxx: That was me with a blowgun. They'll be fine in time for the chapter. I just can't let them know that I'm alive! Oh, and for those who are reading this, yes, I am Lord Chaos. And I am also The One With Pitch Black Skin, White Hair and Gold Eyes. But I spell Lord with an e, like Lorde. It's pronounced the same.

Lorde Chaos's Girlfriend: It looks cooler.

Team Northwest America: No, it doesn't!

Team Australia: We think it does!

Kee and Xiyus: Us too! Aah! We agreed!

Michael: Hey, whose side are you on?

Lorde Chaos's Girlfriend: The winning one, apparently. Because my awesome boyfriend and I are gonna take over this story and throw Unknown, Negina, AND that dorky Author off their thrones!

Me: Why you-

*Everybody starts fighting except for Unknown and Negina*

Unknown: SMA-H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo. But regrettably, he owns my character.

Negina: Is that Chaos over there?

Lorde Chaos: You didn't see anything! *karate chops Unknown, Negina, and the reader*

* * *

><p>Hey. Heey… Are you awake? Aaaaare you awaaaake? ARE YOU AWAKE!<p>

Good. Now you're awake.

You say you don't know what hit you? Whatever, I don't care either. Let's move on with the story!

So anyway. I'm the new character. The one that climbed out of the shaft in the last chapter? The one that The Authordude _forgot to name_! (Me: Sorry!)

You'd better be, mate!

So I'm a member of Team Australia. In other words, I'm a member of the team that's gonna win!

I live for adventure! I was born for this! I'm thirteen and already a hero! I smoked that first test so bad, my Kro-dude guide couldn't keep up!

And now he's in the hospital. But I'm not! 'Cause that's how I roll.

This dudette I know is on the team, too. Luan. She's really cool. But we're just friends, just so you know.

The rest of my team are other dudes from all over Australia .We all knew each other through the Internet. Although one of them, this little dude, is possibly from New Zealand. We haven't gotten a definitive answer from him yet. He doesn't talk much, if at all. We don't really know his name, either. But we think it might be Agmund or something weird like that. I mostly call him Little Dude.

And right now, the rest of my team and I were being teleported. From that room with the weird chairs all the way to what seemed to be…

A hotel room. Just for my team! But it seemed to be more the size of a house, not really a room. It was really awesome, decorated with the same crystals that were in the government-room-thingy.

"So this is our hotel room." I said. "Sweet."

"Totally!" The rest of the team (minus Little Dude) chorused in response.

'It is pretty cool.'

I looked at the new arrival, a Kro-dude with turquoise fur, leaning up against a wall while floating a little bit. Must be our new guide. "So you're our guide?" I tried to act unsurprised about the sudden teleportation.

'Yes. I am now your guide.' She (She just seemed like a she) answered. 'And it is now my duty to give you some information about the city of Konis and the Kronoids in general, since your old guide could not. Let's all go for a walk.'

"Um, sure, I guess." I answered.

About two hours later, we had been thoroughly educated in the study of every freakin' thing about Kronoids. Among many other things, we'd visited the SICOH building, seen a Kronoid piano genius massacre a crazy-complexicated song, and even found out how Kro-dudes (who have two girlfriends each – weird) make-

(Me: Shut up!)

Oh, fine. And I'd found out that the turquoise Kro-dudette was actually a dude! Weird. His name was Kee, but I called him Cookie, because Kee sounded lame.

'So… Does anybody have any questions?' He asked.

"No!" Everybody except me practically screamed.

"So… Cookie… When do we get our Pokemon again?" I asked. I was one of the ones who hadn't gotten a Pokemon in the first test. The only person on our team who had one was Luan, who had caught hers in the first test and was eager to train it (a Tepig) when we got back to the hotel (Apparently called the Omoh-Sneipas Hotel, built just for humans).

'It won't be that long. Of course, Kronoids usually live for many thousands of years, so a decade or two is pretty much nothing for me. But don't worry, you won't have to wait nearly that long.' Cookie was staring into the sky while speaking. He never really looked me in the eye.

"Are you thinking about something, dude?" I asked.

'What? No.' Cookie stopped staring. 'You people should probably get back to your room. And I have to meet my girls back at the Xzaxagomen. I have an actual life, too.' He muttered something like, 'I wonder how Alex…' He then poofed us all back to the hotel with a wave of one of his four many-fingered hands.

"Whoa! That was so epic!" Ethan, the (probably) youngest member of the team at age 9, exclaimed. "He totally teleported us!"

"Even I hafta admit, it was pretty awesome, Carter-bro." Brad Krad (Because that's what everybody called him) added from underneath his very long brown hair. It went down all the way over his face, and it was all the same length. He usually didn't talk very much (though he talked more than Little Dude), and he always wore black. And yeah, my name is Carter. Carter Laines. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

"I liked the piano thing better," Sender, who plays piano and was originally from America, said. "She totally smoked Circus Galop. I wish I had twenty-eight fingers, too. And the guys at SICOH were amazing. They figured out the big ToE!"

"Well, I'm going to the training area to train my Tepig. I'm gonna make it so strong, I'll beat every other team in the next test!" Luan declared. She got up, brushed her short-ish blonde hair out of her eyes, and left the room. Everybody except Sender and I followed.

He started to leave. I stopped him. "Hey… Sender, man. Is your brain, like, handling all this? Because mine is having a hard time, programming or not."

"Well… A little." Sender smiled at me with his perfect white-toothed smile. "But I just kinda… _want_ this to be real, you know? It's just so cool. And I finally got to see somebody actually play Circus Galop. I never thought I'd see that. I know I'll never do it."

"That was kinda cool." I smiled back. "But I have another question." My expression turned serious. "What do you think the Kronoids want with us? I mean, why go to all this trouble to bring back a long-dead species? You have the big brain around here."

Sender laughed. "Wow… humans are long dead. That's funny to think about." Then he frowned. "But you know… I can't figure it out. Why, indeed? Though, I hope they aren't really just using us. I sure hope so." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I was about to follow to go watch Luan train… But I thought better of it. There were more important things to be done.

I walked over to the virtual helmet-computer. FREE WARPSPEED INTERNET, the sign proclaimed.

Hmm. Maybe I could do a little research.

I put the helmet on…

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Lorde Chaos<p>

My burnt dust lay on the floor, for that was all that was left of me. My girlfriend's electrocuted body was twitching, but her heart was not beating. The assassins jumped off of my humble planet, satisfied that the job was done.

It wasn't.

I concentrated, and slowly reassembled my body. For I have the power to create entropy… but also the power to reverse it.

And therefore, I cannot actually die.

I now stood at my normal height of six feet, six and two-thirds inches, according to your measurements. I touched my lover's unmoving forehead, and she shuddered and came back to life. Her pure, sky blue eyes flickered open, seeing once again. "Th-thank you," she whispered. "I knew you could do it."

"Of course I could! I am Lorde Chaos! I am truly omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent! I have struck down five great civilizations for the crime of becoming too powerful! I have gone toe-to-toe with the mighty Krellerk himself and won! I can make a tiny bug intelligent enough to kill a god! For I _am_ a god… The god of Chaos!" Thunder and lightning shook the landscape.

"Nice visual effects." My girlfriend smiled. "And nice speech, too. But whom were you talking to, other than me?

"Well, that person, of course!" I pointed to the sky. "See the Reader? He (She [It])'s always watching everything. And he (she [it]) can hear everything we say!"

"Oh, my." My girl got up off the ground, embracing me lovingly. "Everything? Really?"

"Well, not if we go inside and shut the door and end the chapter." I answered.

"Let's do that. That guy is creeping me out. And he's really ugly." She made a face.

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Unknown<p>

I was meditating, like I always do after a speech. I had fallen asleep while floating in midair. Though, even while resting, I was fully aware. I heard a sound. I opened one eye, waking up. 'Who goes there?'

""Just us, master.""

It was the Dark Striker Force, talking in unison, as always.

'Aah. Delightful.' I fully awoke. 'I assume you have completed your mission?'

""Indeed, master. Lord Chaos and his dark lover are no longer among the living. We made sure of it.""

'So they went easily?'

""You could say that…""

'I see…' I floated closer to them, looking their leader in the eye. 'What exactly is that supposed to mean?'

""Well, master…""

'I only hear six voices. Where is Agent Omega-6?'

""He… Did not make it, master. Lord Chaos killed him, master.""

'Ah. A shame, DSF. It seems that so many of you have gone away since your creation. There were once twenty-seven of you. Where did you all go?'

""We… died, master. But we assure you, the remaining members are the strongest, the elite, and will not die like the others. We are the Dark Striker Force. We will survive!""

'I hope so. You are dismissed.' I waved my hand, and the DSF scurried away.

_Good_, I thought. _Chaos is dead. Now to take out the Kronoids and the humans…_

'Negina! Negina, my queen, come to me!'

""I am already here, master.""

I whirled around, finding that Negina was actually right behind me. I rubbed her swollen belly. 'Oh… Okay. So…'

""I know what you are thinking. You wish to know how our child is developing."" Negina smiled. ""So why don't you take a look?""

'Correct, my queen.' I felt around with my god-like powers until I could actually inside Negina's womb. I observed the baby. As expected, it was developing much faster than usual. It was not just a clump of cells, in fact, I could already make out its developing features. It was a girl.

_Interesting… A female child._ I pondered the meaning of this. Why was our child a girl? Negina was not supposed to birth anything but a boy. But then, she was not supposed to get pregnant at all… Maybe we could use this, too, to our advantage.

'Our child is a girl, my queen.' I ceased using my powers. 'And it is time to carry out our new plan. We must transfer the fetus into the containment structure.'

""I… Very well. It's just that…"" Negina trailed off.

'Oh? You aren't having second thoughts, are you? You were the one who devised this plan in the first place. It's perfectly safe.' I embraced my queen, comforting her.

""True, my lord. True. There is nothing to worry about."" Negina smiled again. ""Let us do it.""

END CHAPTER. FOR REAL.

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: A Different Unknown<p>

_So…The humans are on their way to the second test, and most of them don't suspect a thing. But some do. Good._

_And my old enemy is getting ready for an attack. He's already infiltrated the Kronoids. Hmm…Just as the old prophecy foretold._

_Maybe… it is time to make a brand-new prophecy. To guide this new generation of heroes and villains. My time is nearly up… But I can still make things right… I can still rewrite history…_

_Time to awaken._


	9. Chapter 7: The Starter

Chapter 7: The Starter

Time: Who Knows? P.M…. Or possibly A.M.

Place: Again, who knows?

POV: Lorde Chaos

Me: So, after the woosh-kablam of Christmas right here in the USA, I'm back to writing. I hope you enjoyed my Christmas special! (If you read it).

Dan: Are you making a joke? Nobody read it.

Me: Hey, where's the rest of the characters?

Dan: Clothing malfunction.

Me: Oh. And besides, The Shinobi Hobo read my story! He even reviewed, which is something the readers of this story never do. Meh.

Dan: That's because nobody likes you. But they love me! I have the most awesome character.

Everybody else in the world: YEAH, RIGHT!

Me: You're not even real, you know!

Dan: *Sniffles* I know! Don't remind me! *Runs away crying*

Me: And so, I get to do the disclaimer myself. Oh, well. I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo. But regrettably, I own myself. Why did I say that?

* * *

><p>It's me, Lorde Chaos again! And I can now report that the Author is really, truly dead. Really!<p>

I smote him down with the power of dark! I-

"**AM A TOTAL LIAR."**

Oh, no, it's the return of the eternally annoying Author.

"**I HEARD THAT!"**

Yeah, we know. So how did you survive this time?

"**UM, I'M THE AUTHOR. I MADE YOUR CHARACTER, AND I CAN CONTROLL YOU. ALSO, I'M IMMORTAL."**

So am I!

"**ONLY BECAUSE I SAID SO."**

Ugh. Unfortunately, you're right. So why did you let me POV again, anyway?

"**BECAUSE I SAID SO. NOW DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO."**

Okay then. SO, as we look down on the puny planet of the Kronoids, we see… Atoms!

"**SERIOUSLY."**

Okay, then, we see Kronoids milling about. And the Omoh-Sneipas Hotel, where our favorite stupid humans have been staying for the past week. Have you noticed how the Author came up with that name? It's something backwards, I'll tell you that.

But wait! The humans aren't awake yet. Except for one. Let's zoom in on a certain girl… Aviera Xedi is her name.

Aviera stared out of the window. Only the warm, artificial light of Kronoid light crystals illuminated everything she saw. And, of course, there was faint light from the small brown dwarf star orbiting the main sun in the Kronoid solar system. The Kronoids called it Evolyxes. Visible only at night, and only in the Kronoid winter, it was almost too small (in cosmic terms) to burn at all. Although, it was still fairly large in the night sky, larger than any of the Kronoid planet's three moons, but smaller than the main sun, as it was farther away.

And it was this cosmic object, Evolyxes, which Aviera chose to focus on as she thought. She had been woken up by nightmares. Strange dreams about a computer called Szo… A room called Sutenq… A prophecy… And one very scary dream about falling into infinity. (If you don't understand that, that makes two of us.)

But most of all… A dream about the Kronoid planet being invaded… Invaders that came from Evolyxes. Evil Pokemon from Evolyxes. She dismissed this dream as just a dream, nothing to worry about. But it had seemed so real… And so, she was scared to go back to sleep. It was early morning now, and the Kronoids were already awake and running about. But the rest of her team still slept.

Until, that is, Xiyus the Kronoid came bursting in through the door. 'WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! WE GOT TO GO!'

"Yaaah!" Four _thump_s resounded from four bedrooms as the four other members of Team NW America jumped/fell out of bed. Michael stuck his head out of the door that led to his room and sleepily stared at Xiyus. "What the heck, man? You woke me up!"

'That's the point! Now, we gotta go! Today is the day you guys get your first Pokemon! And we are almost late,' Xiyus said impatiently. 'So get dressed and let's go! Better yet, use the hyperdresser. You can find it in the bathroom of all of your rooms.'

"Um, okay." Michael and the rest of the team (except for Aviera) went back into their rooms to use the hyperdresser – whatever it was.

Xiyus turned to Aviera and smiled. 'Oh, good, you're already dressed. And up early! Good for you.'

"Yeah… I couldn't sleep." Aviera brushed her hair with her hand absentmindedly. "I actually had a dream about you. A dream where you turned evil or something… And there was this prophecy… Actually, I've had the same dream every night since you took over being our guide."

'Oh… I'm sorry. But you know I'd never turn evil or anything, right?' Xiyus spread his four many-fingered arms. 'I'm pretty sure that I'm currently free of evil. Do you see any evil on me?'

"No!" Aviera laughed. "No evil that I can see. And… Oh. My. Gosh. HA!"

Aviera had just seen Michael, Ashton, and Trios walk out into the main room. Ashton was wearing a neon-green suit with about fifty scarves, Trios was stuffed into a Pikachu costume two sizes two small, and Michael… was wearing blue jeans on his upper body, a puke-green sweater on his lower body, and at least five pairs of checkerboard-pattern underwear on his head. "Should not have used the hyperdresser," Michael remarked dryly from inside his jean-shirt.

"Beaten by an insane machine with terrible fashion sense… My worst nightmare." Trios agreed.

Aviera was still laughing uncontrollably when Dan walked out, normally dressed. "Why, good morning, Xiyus and Aviera. Though, I don't think those three are having a very good morning."

'I'm so sorry. I designed those things,' Xiyus said sheepishly, stifling a laugh. 'Something must have gone wrong with their machines. Here, I'll fix it.'

Xiyus snapped his fingers and the three became normally dressed. 'Like it? It's hyperdresser in human-app form.'

"Oh. Cool." Ashton ran his fingers through his now-normal hair. "And it works for hair too… Nice. But how did you escape it, Dan?"

"Oh, simple. I took one look at that wretched machine and decided I wouldn't use it. That thing is fashion nightmares incarnate, and I could sense it. No offence, Xiyus," Dan added.

'None taken. At least it didn't break your nose or anything. Well, we have to go. So poof,' Xiyus said briskly while teleporting himself and the team to the Pokemon moon. The six of them landed normally… Except for Ashton, who was teleported a few inches lower. So, his shoes were embedded in the ground. He had to walk around in his socks for the rest of the day.

ILTPCSXB.

That was the name of the security force that kept the Kronoid planet safe. They are obsessed with codes. So obviously, ILTPCSXB must mean something… But what?

But anyway… The moon seemed to be covered by ILTPCSXB agents. And so, Michael said…

"So what does that stand for, anyway? Is it, like… 'I'll Toilet Paper a Cool but Sucky X-bee' or something?"

'Heh. I'm sure it doesn't mean that, Michael. I know what it means, but I'll leave it for you to figure out.' Xiyus answered while leading the team to the area in which they would catch their Pokemon.

"Well… Then does it mean 'I know what it means, but I'll leave it for you to figure out'?" Trios guessed after thinking for a while.

Xiyus laughed. "No, but that's a really good guess. It's like the Kronoid motto, almost. But I bet Aviera already figured it out, huh?'

"I'm close. But not yet." Aviera answered while temporarily diverting her brain functions to something other than figuring it out.

'Ah, we're here!'

The team looked to where Xiyus was pointing and gasped.

It was a field just like the one that Ashton and Trios had previously gone to. A grassland, a forest, a lake… And Pokemon, hundreds of real, live Pokemon, were running all over it. A strange contrast to the grayness of the rocky moon itself. Dan ran up to the nearest tree and poked at it in several places, fascinated with the whole area. "Hm… Interesting. This tree grows unusual-looking blue berries. Not like Earth berries. Oran berries, I presume?"

'Yes. This area is optimized for Pokemon.' Xiyus picked an Oran berry, handing it to Dan. 'Try it. I synthesized it. But as Kronoids mostly only drink, not eat, I cannot taste my own creation. See if it tastes good to humans too.'

Dan nibbled the berry cautiously. "Very interesting… It tastes like one would expect an Oran berry to taste. In other words, energizing, with a mix of several flavors. A very good Oran berry."

'Thank you, Daniel.'

"Oh, cool, a Pikachu!" Trios ran up to a napping electric mouse. The Pikachu opened one eye.

"Hey, little buddy. How are ya doing?" Trios tried to pet the little Pokemon.

""Pika…""

"Aaaaaah!" Trios was hit by a strong Thundershock from Pikachu, who then ran off. Trios fell over.

"Somehow that seems familiar," Michael laughed. "Hey! How about a Cheri berry! Those cure paralysis." Michael spotted a tree with small, bright red berries growing on it. He dropped a Cheri berry into Trios's mouth.

Trios's eyes shot wide open, his face turned red, and he jumped up superquick. "Aaaah! That thing is spicy! I need some water! Aaaaah!" Trios ran off in search of water.

"Well, at least he isn't paralyzed anymore…" Aviera sweatdropped. "Hey, when are we going to get our Pokemon?"

"Soon, I hope," Ashton mumbled. "My feet are cold. And I don't even really need to be here."

'Actually, right now. Let's go!" Xiyus flew off towards the lake with Aviera, Michael, Ashton, and Dan following.

At the lake they found the other six teams and their guides, including Kee and Team Australia. Kee stared at Xiyus with anger, but one of the Australians, Carter, told him to snap out of it.

Trios was also there, and he seemed to have recovered from the Cheri berry. He stood next to his teammates.

"So… What are we waiting for?" He asked. "Who's gonna give us our Pokemon?"

'Wait and see.' Xiyus stepped forward. 'Come now, my lovers. It's time.'

'Very well.'

The lake shimmered, and a pillar of water rose, eventually materializing into a Kronoid form. Number 13, the beautiful Rhea, stepped out of the lake. And Vista, Leader of the Kronoids, appeared out of a floating ball of mist.

Her sparkling eyes opened, and she spoke in her deep, commanding voice. 'Greetings, humans. And Kronoids. You have been chosen, as you all know. But now you will choose. We have selected twenty-eight Pokemon for you to choose from. Rhea will present the Pokemon now. Remember, this will be your only Pokemon, so choose wisely.'

Rhea floated forward, and the guides left their teams, flying behind the two Kronoid women. Xiyus took his place at Vista's side, their wings rubbing against each other.

Rhea threw many Pokeballs, and all of the starter Pokemon appeared: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic, Turtwig, Piplup, Chimchar, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. In addition, there was Meowth, Skitty, Munchlax, Cubone, Riolu, Phanpy, Psyduck, Growlithe, Togepi, Scraggy, Minccino, and Machop.

'Well, go on,' Rhea prompted. 'Choose your Pokemon.'

A few minutes later, and most of the trainers who hadn't caught a Pokemon already had chosen their Pokemon. Aviera had just chosen Chimchar. But Trios had no Pokemon. "Hey! What about me?" He protested.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Rhea said. 'You can have this Pokemon, I guess.' She held out a Pokeball, which Trios eagerly took.

"I wonder what it is?" Trios opened the Pokeball. A Pikachu came out.

"No. Way," Trios gasped in surprise. It was the same Pikachu from before. It used Thunderbolt on Trios, who fell over again. The Pikachu climbed onto Trios's chest triumphantly, asserting its position as the master.

Michael offered Trios a Cheri berry. He refused it.

Well, that was a funny chapter. Oh, and yeah. My plan is in action. I _will_ destroy the Author if it's the last thing I do. Bye for now!

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Negina<p>

I lay back on the almost-uncomfortably cold table. I was slightly nervous, but I was willing to carry out the operation. It would most likely be painless, but I still had a feeling… that I was somehow betraying my inner self by doing this. I shrugged the feeling away. ""Start the process, my lord. I am ready.""

'Very well.'

My lord touched my forehead, and I fell unconscious.

….

…..

…...

I awoke to the touch of my lover. 'Negina? Negina, awaken. Negina, the process is complete.'

""I-it is?"" I tried to get up, but my lord stopped me. 'No, Negina. You may still be sore from the operation. But I can tell you that the process is complete. Look.'

My eyes opened, and I saw the tube. Filled with special fluid, it now also contained my unborn daughter. Though unborn, she looked like a normal, fully grown baby. All of her external features were there, but her mind and other organs were clearly not developed yet. She would need more time to grow.

Her eyes were shut, and she floated neutrally without moving much. However, once every twenty-seven seconds (I counted), all of her muscles flexed and rippled and her tiny fists clenched. Interesting…

Along with already being muscular, It was clear that once fully developed, she would be extremely attractive to males. Nearly irresistible, most likely. A useful trait.

She was already clearly superior to most beings, but that was not enough. She needed to be perfect in every way in order to carry out what we wished her to.

'Beautiful, isn't she?' My lord smiled, kissing my forehead. 'We just have to wait a few weeks, and she will be fully developed. In the meantime, we will modify her genes to make her completely invincible. She will not be stopped!'

""True… But what shall her name be? It should be something with meaning… Like our beloved son's name. Darkkon (Author's Note: Yes, Darkkon is Xxxxxxx.).

'I have several suggestions. Ambrosia is one. Also, Lyla, Xestohmai…'

""Phoenix. Nyx. Scotia. Yes. There are many excellent names that we could choose from."" I got up off the table, coming closer to my child. She stirred slightly, as if sensing my presence. But the one I wish to use is-""

""'Athanasia,""' We chorused. ""'Athanasia shall be her name.""'


	10. Chapter 8: The Training

Chapter 8: The Training

Time: Who Knows? P.M…. Or possibly A.M.

Place: The Kronoid Planet

POV: Daniel Kris Osu

Me: *Watches TV*

Dan: Hello?

Me: *Does homework*

Aviera: Are you there?

Me: *Plays piano*

Michael: Really? What are you doing now, writing jokes for a syndicated daytime talk show host or something?

Trios: Seriously?

Me: *Writes jokes for syndicated daytime talk show hosts*

Ashton: Okay, we get the message. You're busy. We forgive you for taking a couple small breaks from writing.

Lorde Chaos: I. Will. Never. Forgive you. You delayed one of my only POV chapters! How could you!

Team Northwest America: Ignore him!

Me: Thanks, guys. I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Ashton Temk Chu didn't look happy.<p>

He was wearing wet socks with no shoes, as the shoes he was wearing had been embedded in the ground of the Pokemon Moon. And then he accidentally stepped in the lake. Before that, he had gotten temporarily shoved into a ridiculous outfit by the hyperdresser. And now he was carrying his brother, Alex (a.k.a. Trios), because Alex/Trios was unconscious. His new Pokemon, Pikachu, had shocked him. The Pikachu was now sitting proudly on Ashton's head.

And of course, nobody wanted to give Alex any more Cheri berries.

Now, we were on the Kronoid planet. And we were heading back to the hotel. Xiyus offered to transport us back, but Ashton refused to be teleported again. So Xiyus left to meet his two girlfriends at the Xzaxagomen, and us humans went home to train our Pokemon.

Alex had gotten Pikachu, of course. Ashton already had Snivy. Michael had picked out a mischievous Totodile, and Aviera had been drawn to a small Chimchar.

And me? I didn't choose a Pokemon. Riolu chose me.

Rhea told me that the Riolu I got was young, and didn't have complete control over its Aura abilities. She said that once trained, Riolu could possibly learn to speak to humans through Aura. I was eager to train Riolu so that we could communicate, so when I got to my Training Area, I got right to it.

"Okay, Riolu, come on out!" I threw the Pokeball, and the small Pokemon appeared. It looked at me expectantly without moving an inch.

"So, Riolu. Can you understand me? Nod your head for yes, shake your head for no," I commanded experimentally.

Riolu nodded extremely slowly.

"I see. So Pokemon here can understand humans."

Riolu nodded again, faster this time.

"Thank you, Riolu. Now, your attacks are… Let's see… Quick Attack, Endure, Foresight, and… Iron Defense. Now, why would you know that move?

""Ri, Riolu. Riiiii-yah!"" Riolu moved the two long knob-things on its head forward, making them appear horn-like. The Pokemon jumped around, making slicing motions with its arms.

"Hmm… I don't understand, Riolu."

Riolu held up one finger. _Number_ _one…_

He/she (I couldn't figure it out) then drew a female symbol in the ground. _I am female_, she seemed to be saying.

"Interesting, females are rarer than males, correct?"

She nodded, then held up two fingers. _Number two…_She started to draw some more, until eventually she had drawn a rough portrait of a bladed Pokemon (which appeared to be a Bisharp) next to a male symbol.

She then drew a line connecting the Bisharp to a drawing of a Lucario head and, finally, drew two lines: one from the Bisharp to where she was standing and one from the Lucario to the same place.

"Hmm… So… is that Bisharp… Your father?" I guessed.

Riolu danced around happily.

"Ah, that explains it. And you know… You're a very talented artist, Riolu. Maybe I can find something for you to draw with after we finish training. Now…" I stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Michael Sicn Empyre Ortega<p>

Yeah, I have four names. And one of them is Sicn. Even _I_'m not sure how to pronounce that. Although Empyre is pretty cool…

Oh, yeah. So I was training my Totodile. Here's a transcript:

Michael: Hey, come on out, Totodile!

Totodile: Toto, toto. Dile.

M: Hey, Totodile! Try using Scald on that conveniently placed target!

T: …

M: Hey… Where'd you go?

T: …TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…

M: *Looks around* Where are you and what are you doing!

T: TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOTTTOOOOO…

M: Seriously, Totodile! Where the heck did you go?

T: TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOTTTOOOOO… DILE! *Shoots Michael in the butt with a Scald*

M: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! $#! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?

T: *Giggles uncontrollably*

M: Okay, Totodile, very funny. Now, use a… Where'd you go?

T: Toto, toto, totodile! Totodile! *Jumps on Michael's head*

M: Why are you up there? Ow!

T: *Yanks on Michael's hair, resulting in Michael tilting and running into a wall*

M: Ow… That hurt. Now, behave Totodile. Don't you want to become stronger?

T: Totodile.

M: I will take that as a yes. Now, try using a… Oh, hello, The One, I mean Aviera! What brings you here?

Aviera: I was just thinking that maybe we could battle. I mean… If you want to. I already did some training in my training room.

M: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I would LOVE you, I mean to! I mean… Okay, sure. Go Toto… Okay, where'd you go this time?

A: I think he's… Aaah… *faints*

M: No! Bad Totodile! Okay, drop the Sleep Powder and come out with your hands up! That could have been my chance to… Aaah, dang. *faints*

T: To, totodile. (**Translation:** Your services are no longer required.) *Drags Aviera and Michael to some random place*

* * *

><p>Scene Change<p>

* * *

><p>POV: Ashton Temk Chu<p>

"Okay, then, Snivy, it's time to train. Sorry for keeping you in your Pokeball for so long…" I said sheepishly.

""Snii, Snivy,"" she said in a tone that seemed to imply something like 'It's all right'.

"How about a battle with Trios's Pikachu, then? Let's get started. Use Leaf Tornado!"

""Sni-vy!"" Snivy formed a swirling vortex of leaves and tossed it at Pikachu, who was battling without the help of his still-paralyzed trainer.

""Pikachu!"" Pikachu jumped in the air and seemed to use Iron Tail, slicing through the Leaf Tornado and falling towards Snivy. ""Piiii…""

"Snivy! Dodge and use Leaf Blade!"

But it was too late to dodge, and all Snivy could do is jump up to counter Iron Tail with Leaf Blade. The two tail attacks clashed, neither Pokemon giving an inch.

"C'mon, Snivy, don't give up!" I encouraged.

""Piiiiika…"" Pikachu poured on the power, pushing Snivy to the ground, but Snivy didn't give up, she kept the attack going.

"Snivy, this won't get us anywhere! Break away and use Leaf Tornado again!"

Snivy jumped out from underneath Pikachu, who slammed into the ground. Snivy launched another Leaf Tornado at Pikachu, but Pikachu blew it up with Thunderbolt. The streak of electricity continued into Snivy, who shuddered as the attack did damage.

"Snivy, are you all right," I said in a concerned tone.

Snivy nodded. ""Sni, vy.""

"Okay, then… Um… Try using Frenzy Plant!" It was a desperate command that probably wouldn't work, but I had remembered the fight with Magnemite and blurted it out.

Before Snivy could do anything, she was pinned to the ground by Pikachu's Iron Tail. But Pikachu let up his attack, seemingly distracted by something. He ran over to the doorway, pointing at something frantically.

I followed the electric mouse with Snivy in tow, and noticed that Michael's Totodile was running as fast as he could down the hall. Impressively fast, in fact, since he was dragging both Michael and Aviera with him.

"Oh, jeez. I guess I'd better sort this out." I ran after Totodile.

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Alex Trios CHu<p>

What am I supposed to say? I'm still paralyzed!

* * *

><p>Scene Change<p>

* * *

><p>POV: ?<p>

"Hello? Is this room taken?" I walked into Training Area G6. On closer inspection, it looked like it was taken, because there was a kid training with his Riolu already there.

"Oh… It's all right if you want to train here," He said, turning around. I recognized him, then. I'd seen him in the Xzaxagomen. His name was… Daniel, yes, that's right. Dan. I could tell it was he just by looking at his eyes. They were so… relaxed, I guess. Relaxed, but intelligent. Green. Like an endless field…

"Excuse me? I asked you if you wanted to battle." Dan waved his hand, snapping my out of my daydream. I guess I got a little distracted…

"Yes, I guess that would be a good way to train. By the way, my name is Maxime Slyer. Maxime Etxey Slyer, to be exact. I'm from Team West Europe, by the way."

"Well, that explains the British accent. Daniel Kris Osu. Northwest America. And this is Riolu."

"A Riolu? Cool! I got a Minccino, see?" I threw my Pokeball, revealing Minccino.

"Interesting choice. Why don't we start the battle, so we can see exactly what Miccino is made of, hm?"

I liked him already. Too bad I was sure to kick his cute butt. "You're on," I said, smiling.

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Unknown<p>

'How are you feeling now, Negina?'

""I've told you a million times. I'm fine! The operation went perfectly. I'm not dizzy, I'm not sick, I'm not anything but fine!""

'I'm sorry. I can't help but be concerned about my own soul mate, my queen.'

""Yes, quite all right. Now, Athanasia's vitals look stable, her development is on track, how are we doing on the predictive report?""

'Preparing it right now, Negina.' I pressed a few virtua-keys on the containment chamber console, and a glass tablet was ejected from a slot. I read it quickly. 'This implies that she will be ready for modification in two months, and fully developed in three. Her containment fluid is uncontaminated, and everything else is normal. Now all we have to do is wait and watch the progress of Darkkon's mission. He's scheduled to give his first report a few days from now in our time. Everything is going perfectly. But I ask you again…' I paused, giving Negina a certain look. 'Are _you_ fine? Everything functioning properly?'

""Well, I don't know,"" She replied, catching on. ""Why don't you check?"" She moved closer to me, grinding her body into mine. She kissed my lips, and I kissed her back passionately. I loved feeling the warmth of her soft lips and tongue on my own. I craved it. We continued… making out; you would call it… for a few more minutes before we were interrupted by a computerized summons. We needed to address a few of our royal duties, apparently.

""We'll continue this later,"" Negina said lovingly as she walked to the public hall and I teleported away to some distant place that was in need of my leadership.

'Hmm… What could be wrong here?' I had arrived in Aspia, one of the 66 areas on my planet.

Nothing looked wrong, but I could sense… something sinister lurking. I shuddered, as it was very cold, and teleported back.


	11. Chapter 9: The Interview

Chapter 9: The Interview

Time: Who Knows? P.M… Or possibly A.M.

Place: The Kronoid Planet

POV: Carter Laines

Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand the story rolls on. Boo-yah!

Maxime: And we have another new character. Boo-yah!

Dan: And I can see where this story is going. Boo. I mean yah! I cannot seem to get a hand of these modern exclamatory phrases.

Ashton: Yeah, well I like them.

Trios: And I like this chapter! At least I think I do.

Me: Good! 'Cause you're gonna die.

Trios: WHAT?

Me: Kidding. Take it away, Carter-bro!

Carter: SMA_H doesn't own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

All: But he owns us!

* * *

><p>Hey. Haven't seen you in a while…<p>

So anyway, it's me, Carter, again. And because you're probably dying to know…

I picked Charmander. I said it.

And so far, it's been nothing but good, mate! I did some training, and now Charmander has leveled up a few times. He's up to ten already!

Which is pretty good for about a week's worth training.

And now, today, with the second test only a few days away, The Leaderboat or whatever it was called had summoned all the contestants in this crazy fate-of-the-world game for an announcement.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH…"

That's Sender.

"OOOO0oO0oo00H…"

"Sender, would you stop it?" Brad Krad complained quietly. I don't think Sender heard him.

"Yes, please, Sender. As much as I admire you trying to make your Pokemon stronger, I don't think this is the way," Luan said in a polite tone. Apparently, Sender was trying to sing at a precise tone that would stimulate the inner workings of his Pokemon, a Meowth, and make it level up or possibly evolve. So he was trying to sing at all the different tones systematically to figure it out. You know, trial and error. So far, he had no success. He continued to try different tones all the way out the door of the huge hotel.

'I say… What _are_ you doing?' a light red Kronoid inquired just as we walked out the door.

"Oh, just trying to make Meowth here evolve," Sender said, pointing to the Pokemon on his shoulder. "And say… Aren't you Aphrossiaissorhpa, Number 9 of the Leadership?"

'Humans are very peculiar,' Aphrossiaissorhpa replied, shaking her head. 'And yes, I am Number 9. But you can call me Rossia, no need to memorize my full name. But it's very polite of you to do so, so thank you… I'm sorry, what's your name again?'

"I am Sender, and I'm part of Team Australia."

"My name is Luan!" Luan said enthusiastically.

"Carter," I said.

"Brad," Brad Krad muttered.

The Little Dude whispered something.

'What was that?' Rossia leaned towards the tiny boy.

"Oh, we don't really know his name. We call him Little Dude," Sender explained.

'Little… Dude? Humans are very peculiar indeed,' Rossia said while shaking her head in confusion.

"So… You're Cookie's wife? Or is it girlfriend?" I asked.

'Cookie? You mean Kee? Well, yes! Isn't he dreamy?'

"Ummm… Actually, I thought he was a girl at first."

'Really?' Rossia seemed surprised.

"Yes. Now, answer me. Is it girlfriend or wife?"

Rossia was interrupted by the man himself floating gently down from above. 'Okay, we better go, team. Oh, hi, Rossia! What exactly were you just talking about?'

'Um… Something that I don't quite understand, actually.'

'Yes, I know, I could hear you. Anyway, you know how you humans only hear and see the language that you speak, English, because of the app built into your programming?'

"Yes," we chorused.

'Well, did you really think that Kronoids just happened to speak English, just like you? No, we Kronoids usually only speak our own language, which is quite better in my opinion. And in our language, the English words _girlfriend_ and _wife_ translate to the same word. You see, Kronoids don't really get married, though one of the Kronoids in the relationship has to propose to the other ones in order to be considered partners, usually the male to the two females. Usually, once you find whom you're really meant to be with, you just know. And that's all that matters,' Cookie explained.

'Although, there is a really great ritual of m-'

'That's enough. They're just kids, Rossia.'

"So… What's the big announcement?" Luan asked.

'You'll find out. Big Poof!'

"What was that?" I asked, but I soon found out, because that's when Cookie teleported us.

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Aviera Onze Xedi<p>

'… And here we are again at the Xzaxagomen,' Xiyus said brightly.

"Really? Something seems… different…" Dan looked around as if sensing an unknown force.

"Check out the big banner. I think it explains everything." Trios pointed almost straight up.

"Get… Ready… The Year 531415 Reordering is coming soon," Ashton read. "Hmm, okay then."

"An election! That explains it. Everybody's getting ready, right?" Dan said. "There's no energy like election energy."

'!' A loud voice came from behind us, making us all jump in surprise.

"Yah! Oh, hello there," Ashton said, turning around. A tall but petite cobalt blue-colored Kronoid woman stood behind us. She was bouncing up and down, like she was really excited. 'Oh! A human,' she said. 'How wonderful! I'm a political journalist for CBNSM News. My name is Rachælmlæhcar, but you can call me Chæ. Can I interview you? You're such a little cutie!'

She said all of this in the space of about five seconds.

"Um… well… I'm not running for anything… I'm just a human, you know."

'Ah, that's okay. You humans are predicted to influence the politics of this election, so can I please interview you? Pleeeeeeease?'

"Uhhhhhhh… Okay then, fire away," Ashton agreed.

'Fire… Away? What does that mean?' Chæ tilted her head in confusion.

"He means, you can interview him," I helped.

'Okay! Now what are your…'

The rest of us walked around, watching journalists and Leadership members fly around in a mad rush. Xiyus directed us to a room where one of the most famous Kronoids ever, a man named Ciper, was broadcasting his show about the upcoming Reordering on live Kronoid TV (or at least the Kronoid equivalent of TV) straight from a special room in the Xzaxagomen. Millions of Kronoids were watching it, apparently.

But I wasn't prepared to find out who the special guest was.

"…And so, we think it's very clear that we will be the ones to win the challenges and receive the special requests. And we urge you to vote for our glorious guide and leader, Vox, in the upcoming Reordering."

Yeah. That was a human.

The special guests were none other than Team West Europe. I guess that was their unofficial leader or something speaking. The five of them left the set as Ciper, an average-sized silvery-gray Kronoid with a charismatic voice that just made you want to listen, started to interview the creepmaster himself, Vox.

"Why, hello there. Team Northwest America, right?" The European leader-guy seemed to only address me when he spoke. He wore nothing but black, just like the rest of the team, and he had jet-black hair that was longer in the back. His eyes were like slits, I couldn't tell what color they were. He was extremely tall and thin, taller than me. He might have been really hot, but he just emitted… an aura of scary, ruining the look. He was like a human Vox.

"Hello? Finished staring?" He spoke in a German accent. "Anyway, there's no doubt that my team and I will crush the opposition and win, too bad for you. But since I see potential in you, young lady, I will give you one chance. If you surrender on behalf of your team, I'll use one of my winning requests to make you a member of my team, so that you will become one of the victors."

"You mean all of us?" Trios asked.

"No. Just her. Well, and the Alaskan boy too, if I feel like it."

"Then no," I answered. "No way."

The creepy boy shrugged. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." He walked off with three of the other members of the team following him. The last member, a short blonde girl, lingered.

"Listen, I am so sorry about Halo. He thinks he's so perfect…" She said in an embarrassed tone. "I can't believe him sometimes. He's just so commanding, such a natural leader, that everybody just follows whatever he says. Usually. I mean, I never wear black. But look at me now. I'm impressed that you held him off."

"I see what you mean, Maxime." That came from Dan, speaking out of nowhere. "He's practically a chessmaster-in-training."

"Wait… You know her?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, he does. Maxime Slyer is my name." She shook my hand. "And I assume that you're Aviera, and that's Michael and Alex."

"That's Trios. I go by Trios." Of course.

"Oh yeah, and I just saw your friend, Ashton on TV. He seems pretty cool."

"Not as cool as me. I assume Dan also told you of my hilarity?" That was Michael. So predictable.

"No. Anyway, sorry about Halo, I have to go now, see you in the next test! Byyyye!" She ran off.

And through all of this, Vox continued to monologue in his exceedingly scary voice while Ciper practically cowered in his special chair. '…And so, my campaign message is this.' He leaned closer to the camera. 'Vote. For. Me. That is all.' Vox vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Ciper regained his confidence and spoke again.

'T-thank you, Mister Darstonivoxovinotsrad for that… Interesting campaign message. And coming up, we at CBN will re-air Rachælmlæhcar's iconic interview with a member of Team Northwest America, Ashton Chu! See you in five minutes.'

At that point, I guess the show went on commercial break, because Ciper stepped off the set and let out a sigh of relief. 'Oh, hello,' he said, spotting me. 'You must be Aviera Xedi. Your team is getting a lot of attention lately, human lady.'

"Lately? Iconic? Ashton just got interviewed five minutes ago!" I exclaimed.

'Yes, well news flies fast in the city of Konis, as they say. By the way, we at CBN and CBNSM have endorsed you and your team. You have promise, young humans. If I may, can I interview you in a few minutes? I'd like to answer some of the public's questions about StarbucksShipping, among other things.'

The last part confused me. "StarbucksShipping? What the heck is a Shi-"

'Actually, no. We have to go now,' Xiyus interjected. 'Another time maybe.'

'Very well, Xiyus. I'm proud of you, boy. Goodbye for now.' Ciper went back to the set and Xiyus teleported us away, to the same room we went to when we first met The Leadership. He summoned Ashton, too, who landed on his face again. "Owww… I have being teleported." He got up. "Wow, the last five minutes have been crazy. I've gotten about twenty offers of marriage (or at least the Kronoid equivalent of marriage) from random pairs of Kronoids ladies, which was weird, as well as at least thirty girls just kissing me and running-"

"Cool!" Michael interjected.

"Don't interrupt. Anyway, I also got six endorsements and about five million hits on KroTube, I'm told. All from one interview. Sheesh. Also, people seem to think that-"

'Excuse me, Ashton, it's time to hear the announcement.' Xiyus floated up to his chair, and the other members of The Leadership appeared near him. I noticed the other teams appearing too, including Team Australia and Team West Europe. Pretty soon, we were all there.

'And so, the plot thickens,' quipped Number 2 in an absurdly high-pitched voice.

'Stop it, Number 2. Now, the reason we called you here is because we at SICOH and The Leadership have now unlocked the capability to send you humans home temporarily,' Vista said. 'Basically, so you can visit your family back on Earth.'

Most of the humans seemed excited, and I was too. I had totally forgotten about that option.

'So now, If you want to, simply step through that whimsically-shaped portal conveniently placed on that wall,' Number 2 explained while pointing towards the butt-shaped portal. 'You will be transported back to the city of your choice. Your Kronoid guide will accompany you. You are free to go.' Number 2 then held up a sign that said, AND BRING ME BACK A ROOT BEER FLOAT, WON'T YOU?

About eighty-five percent of the kids, along with their Kronoid guides, rushed straight through, including Team Australia, but not including West Europe, who stayed right where they were, following Halo's orders.

Ashton, Michael, Trios, Dan and I started to run through, too, but Kee stopped us. 'Sorry, team. You won't be visiting your parents today. I know you, Aviera, wondered who lived in the fourteenth door here in the Xzaxagomen. You're about to find out.'

He brought two of his hands together – his upper left and his lower right – and everything went black.

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile…<em>

* * *

><p>POV: Someone<p>

I whistled an old tune as I walked the corridors of Xxxx Xxxxxxx's castle. Just walking through… I had something to tell him, but it could wait a little while.

I walked into the room where I thought Negina and her King might be (a bedroom) but they weren't there. I whistled some more and walked the other way. I whistled a tune I'd heard an old person sing once. It was called the dust song or something. E, E, E. E E G E A.

It was an interesting tune.

I walked into the lab, my second guess. And sure enough, they were there, lying on a couch. Although Negina was lying more on top of the King than actually on the couch… And they were making out furiously, grinding their bodies into each other.

I tried not to make a sound. I turned around and tried to walk quietly out the door. But before I could run off, I heard the King's voice in my head. 'I can see you, old friend.'

I nearly jumped in surprise, and spun around. The King was right in front of me. ""Oh… Hello… Sorry to disturb you, my lord, sir.""

'No great harm done, my advisor. Now, I have need of your assistance. What is it you need to report, other than the fact that you have learned a new song? Tell me what's going on.'

""Well, there is relative peace in most districts. And somebody just broke the record for most-""

'Yes, yes, get to the point.'

""Well, as your advisor, I question the intelligence of the decision to genetically alter your newest child. Is it necessary? I think possibly not. Is it dangerous? Possibly yes.""

The King paused. 'Do you know how I was born, my friend?'

""Yes, my lord.""

'Then you understand the similarities?'

""Yes.""

'And you understand that this needs to be done in order to carry out my master plan?'

""Of course. But-""

'No buts. It will be done. There is a small chance of it going wrong, but that could never happen. This is my destiny, old friend. This is your destiny, too. As well as it is Negina's destiny, and Athanasia's, and Darkkon's. Now why don't you help me out? I need to convey a message to a certain healer from Area 3. And may I ask, what did Darkkon say on his first update? I missed it.'

""Of course, my lord. And Darkkon said that everything was going well, and he had started Phase 2. Everything as planned. And he made a request. He said, 'Tell Ruby from Area 1 that I'm all right, and that I love her.'""

'My son is… In love, now?' The King frowned. 'Why didn't he tell me? Anyway, make sure that message goes through, too. And tell this Ruby girl that she is invited to come over to Darkkon's castle if she wants. I can understand young love. How time flies… I remember when he was still a child…'

""Lord? You're off-topic.""

'Thank you. Now get to it!'


	12. Chapter 10: The Prophecy

Chapter 10: The Prophecy

Time: Who Knows? P.M… Or possibly A.M.

Place: Room 14, The Xzaxagomen, Konis, Kronoid Planet.

POV: Aviera Onze Xedi

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo. I _do_ own a computer. Named Cliffy.

* * *

><p>Blackness. Darkness. Nothingness.<p>

Zero.

That was what best described my surroundings. I'd never experienced anything like it in my life. I was utterly alone. I couldn't hear, smell, taste or even touch anything, and I couldn't even see my own body.

That's how dark it was. But then… Sounds came back to me! I could hear! I heard a grunting sound… quiet, but it got louder…

Then, light. A flash of light illuminated my surroundings. There was a floor. I could feel it now. Walls. Seven of them, arranged in a perfect heptagon. The room was large, very large, but featureless.

Then, the light went away. I ran straight forward, looking for the light. I hit something in the dark.

"Oww…" I looked up, and the light had returned. There was a black… chair; it seemed, in front of me. Near the wall. And… Somebody was in it! I could see the back of the mystery person's head! "Oh… Um, hello." I said to the shadowed figure.

No answer.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry for running into you… Hello?

Still no answer. At least for a few seconds. Then I heard a creaking sound… And a voice spoke in my mind.

'Ssso… After all thessse yearsssss… You have finally returned. I never exssspected thisssss of you.' His voice was definitively masculine. I heard a loud, long sigh, accompanied by a whirring sound, like a motor. 'Traitor one… I oncssse hated you…'

"Um… I think you have the wrong person," I said nervously, backing away.

'Impossssible… I cannot be wrong thisssss time… I cannot be wrong!' The figure shot up out of his chair, extending to his full, menacing height. He was still in shadow, though I could tell he was bipedal. The chair flew past me, thrown at an alarming speed. The figure spun around… And stepped out of the shadows.

I screamed, for I wasn't ready for this.

He was seemingly a Kronoid, a green one, but very different. He was seven feet tall, taller than any Kronoid I had seen. And he was a cyborg. Really.

He was half-machine. Metal and some shiny white material had replaced the entire right side of his body. There were all kinds of gears and wires and pistons and other sorts of moving parts poking out everywhere and a bionic eye where the Kronoid's normal right eye had been. The eye was black and soulless. Kronoids usually had two wings, but this one had two on each side, his right wings made of metal and plastic and his left made of flesh and feathers, like normal wings. A bionic heart beat, sliding in and out of its socket. The undamaged side of his body really wasn't so undamaged either. I could make out several severe burns even through the short fur. Then the cyborg's muscles rippled… His motors whirred… And he moved towards me, step by step.

Every other step made the ground shake as the metal foot pounded into the floor, driven by powerful pistons and motors. Then the cyborg Kronoid broke into a run.

'Youuuuu…' He whispered as he prepared to swing his arm at me violently. 'YOU!'

I screamed again, falling on the ground.

Then, at the last second, the robot monster stopped. He breathed loudly a few times. He fell to his knees, and the floor rumbled and cracked. He spoke again, in a politer tone. 'I am… ssso, ssso sssorry, human girl. I missstook you for sssomeone elssse. Pleassse forgive me.'

I got up off the floor, breathing hard. "I-it's all right," I managed. "So… You're the one who lives in Room 14?"

'Smart girl,' He muttered. 'Yes, this is the 14th room. More like a prison, really. I was banished here after my so-called mistake. My horrible act of cowardice, they called it. Strange… persecuted by the people that I created.'

"Created?" The gears in my head turned, and everything fell into place. "You don't mean… You're the surviving Legendary! The one surviving Pokemon! An Original One! You really are alive!"

'One of the sssurviving Legendar_iesss_, actually. My name is Kronios. At leassst, that wasss oncssse my name. I don't really have one now. Look at me. Redusssed to being a half-robot cyborg. You sssee, I'm not really a Kronoid, I am a Legendary Pokemon. I did create the Kronoidsssss, though, and asssss you can sssee, they are named for me. And I can sssee that my final plan hasssss been carried out. You, girl, are the resssult of my plan, along with your friendsssss.'

"But… They said you were dead!"

'Clossse. I wasssss burned in half trying to protect the Original Onesssss's only hope for sssurvival. Only becaussse I am a Legendary did I sssurvive. Indeed, the ressst of the Legendariesssss, sssave one, died that night too. Becaussse of the Fated One'sss missstake.'

"W-what do you mean?" I felt a personal connection to that last statement, somehow.

'I mean, Xsssavier Idexsss, the Fated One, ssscrewed up, asssss you might sssay it. And he releasssed again the evil that dessstroyed usssss.' The old Pokemon almost spat the words out, if you can even psychically spit.

"Do… Do you not like Xsssavier, or something? Because it sounds like it."

'Not like him? I usssed to hate him, hate him with all my heartsssss. Becaussse of him, my wife, the only one who I ever loved, isssss dead! Evaporated before my eyesssss. And ssshe'll never come back. Never.' Kronios now spoke in a very sad tone, like he could still remember the scene clearly, remember that he couldn't save her. He probably _could_ remember that clearly, in fact. I wouldn't be surprised.

"I… I'm so sorry, Mr. Kronios. I'm sorry. I wish I could do something about it…" I shed a tear.

'Maybe…' Kronios summoned his chair, and sat down. 'I have a prophecy for you. Hopefully, it can help you on your quessst.'

"What quest? The quest to win the tests?"

'No. A more…' Kronios fell silent.

"Hello? What's going-"

Then everything went crazy. Lightning bolts flew everywhere, with no apparent source. Wind blew hard, pinning me to the wall, even though we were inside. Kronios's dull golden eye along with his black artificial eye glowed brightly, and his artificial heart slowed to a crawl. His mouth opened, and the inside of it emitted bloodred light. Actual sounds came out, not psychic energy. It sounded like scraping metal.

And the prophecy was spoken.

"THE TESTS OF DESTINY WILL COMMENCE, AND THE MIRROR OF THE FIRST WILL RISE.

THE SECOND ONE WILL DIE, BUT THE THIRD WILL LIVE AGAIN.

THE FOURTH WILL DEFEND FOR THE SIDE OF GOOD, BUT WILL FAIL.

THE FIFTH WILL HAVE BROKEN BONES, WHILE THE OTHER FIFTH WILL LEAVE WITH A BROKEN HEART.

THE FALSE EVIL WILL RISE AGAINST THE ENEMY, AND FAIL.

THE ALTERNATE ONES, TOO, WILL FAIL, AS THEY WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE.

AND THE GOOD WILL FALL OVER THE HANDRAIL.

THE NEW ONE WILL BETRAY HIS FRIENDS, THOUGH THE TRULY UNLUCKY WILL PERISH BY HER COUNTERPART,

THE FALSE DARK WILL BE DRIVEN TO THE EDGE TO NO AVAIL,

AND THE MIRROR WILL BETRAY HER ALLIES TO SAVE WHAT MATTERS MOST IN A DEVIL'S BARGAIN,

BUT THE REAL DARK WILL WIN, AS THE CIRCLE OF TIME MOVES CLOCKWISE."

And then, the glowing stopped, and Kronios collapsed on the floor. His hearts beat once again.

I stepped forward slowly, examining the unmoving body of Kronios. He got up slowly, his motors creaking.

'Well? Did I… Do the prophecy?' He asked.

"Uhhh… I think so," I said shakily. "But… I…"

'Human girl… Leave me now. You can find the door over there. I can't, of courssse, but you can. Go.' He pointed to a wall, and for the first time, I noticed a door. I walked over, and opened it.

And immediately started falling…

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p>Scene Change<p>

* * *

><p>POV: Lorde Chaos<p>

Yay, prophecy time! Hah, I knew it! THE SECOND ONE WILL DIE, THE FIFTH WILL HAVE BROKEN BONES, THE FALSE WILL FAIL, THE ALTERNATE WILL FAIL, THE NEW ONE WILL BETRAY, THE MIRROR WILL BETRAY, blah, blah, blah. It's all just one big lump of dying, betrayal, failing, and all sorts of awesome stuff. I love it, thank you, Author! And it's cool how the first line rhymes with the eleventh, the second with the tenth, the third with the ninth, and so on.

Oh, and you won't be seeing me. Ever. Again. But I'll be watching from the sidelines with my girl. Who's pretty hot. It'll be fun! In a crazy, Evil v. EVIL v. Good kinda way.

So byyyyye! I won't miss you, but you'll miss me!

END CHAPTER. FOR FREAKIN' REALZIES, PLAYA!


	13. Chapter 11: The Visits

Chapter 11: The Visits

Time: Who Knows? P.M… Or possibly A.M.

Place: Room 14, The Xzaxagomen, Konis, Kronoid Planet.

POV: Aviera Onze Xedi

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

* * *

><p>…falling… AWAKE!<p>

My eyes opened and I sat straight up. I was in a bed with white sheets. My bed… _Wait, what…?_

_Was it all just a dream, then?_ I thought. _Kronios, the room, the prophecy, not real? But it seemed so real_…

Wait a second. I was in my own bed! Not in my hotel room. _So if that was a dream… The whole thing was a dream! It never happened! There is no test! No teams, no Kronoids, no Original Ones, no Pokemon! The trip to Starbucks never happened. We aren't video game characters after all… Wow, that was some dream… I wonder what Dan would think of it? Oh, wait, he probably isn't real… Shame._

I got up, since it was a regular morning. I went to get some cereal or something for breakfast. I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. I got the cereal out and poured it in a bowl with some milk and walked into the living room.

And was greeted by my parents, my little sister… Wow, I hadn't thought about her at all during that dream… And Ashton was there too, and Trios, and Michael, and…

Wait. Oh, no… What were they doing here?

I walked up to Ashton, who was talking to my sister about something, and I asked him if he had had a dream about Pokemon, and Kronoids, and tests and stuff.

And he said, "What dream?"

And I said, "Oh, good. I thought maybe that dream I had was real."

And he said, "No, I mean it wasn't a dream. It was all real. Look in your pocket."

I did.

A red and white Pokeball was stuffed into it. I threw it…

And my Pokemon, a Chimchar, popped out. ""Chim, Chimchar!""

Oh, god, it was real.

I nearly fainted, but I managed to hold on. "So, how did I end up in my bed, I wonder?"

Ashton shrugged. "You tell me. We ended up in our beds too. After we went through the portal, you know."

"But I never went through the portal. I-" I was cut off by Xiyus bounding into the room. 'Oh, you're awake, Aviera! Good. Hey, your house is really nice. I like the art direction, simple, but beautiful. Oh, right, I made it! Ha, hah.'

"Xiyus, there's more I want to talk about! What's the secret to the theory of everything?" My dad asked. Apparently, they mad met.

'Well, sorry, but… That's classified for now. For now,' Xiyus answered. 'But I will tell you that it's simpler than it seems. Anyway, why don't we leave, we have stuff to do, and Aviera, you can stay for a little while and catch up with your parents. And maybe finish breakfast. Come on, team!' Xiyus lead the rest of the team out the front door, leaving me with just my parents and sister.

"Oh, well…" I watched them leave. My parents got my attention.

"Aviera, we are so proud of you!"

"Being chosen for this… It's a 1-in-31428571.4 chance! You're really lucky!"

"If it were random, that is. Which it's probably not…"

"Of course. They chose you because you had potential!"

"That's right."

"Oh, and is one of those boys your boyfriend?"

"Um, they're all my friends…" I said awkwardly.

"Yes, but which is your boyfriend? One of them must be… They're all obviously smitten with you…"

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Mooom…"

"Oh, fine, we won't talk about that."  
>"But they all just seem like they like you… I mean, like <em>like you<em> like you… And we were just wondering…"

"How can you tell?" I interjected.

"Oh, I can just tell. Bye now! I'm sure they're missing you!"

"Just like we were… But we still want you to do this! Don't give up!"

"We love you!"

"Bye!"

I ran out the door as fast as I could. Man, that was awkward… I wondered where Dan was now… Probably in Alaska.

At this point, I was unexpectedly teleported.

I was now in a dark room. Hog-tied to a chair. With duct tape over my mouth. How this happened, I do not know. But with all the teleporting craziness and dreams practically coming alive as of late, I decided to roll with it from then on.

A light shone into my eyes (it was an actual light bulb, in a lamp). And I heard a deep, electronic voice. 'So. What do you know about Kronios? Talk, canary.'

I tried to speak, but my mouth was still covered in duct tape. I eventually got it off and spat it out. "Okay, I have a question for you. What kind of complete jerk would tie me up and then ask me that completely jerky question while using a really jerky voice-changer? Talk, loser."

'I would.' The light shone in the other direction, revealing the face of my interrogator… And this is where the author says:

END CHAPTER. CLIF. FY. I'M EVIL!

* * *

><p>Scene Change<p>

* * *

><p>POV: Unknown<p>

I analyzed the data coming out of the monitor machine. It was work, but it would be worth it.

I couldn't just let one of my subjects do it for me, after all. The life of my daughter was at stake. Only Negina and myself could be trusted with her life.

Everything was normal, as usual. Athanasia was more developed now, and had more distinct features, but her brain was still not ready for the task. And she still needed to be modified. That would have to wait.

Now, it was safe to leave her for another twelve hours. There was other business I needed to attend to.

I walked a long ways, slowly, to the edge of my expansive palace. From there, I would fly. Unfortunetly, Negina could not join me on my trip. She had other duties.

I was joined by my trusted assistant and advisor. He whistled a tune as we flew to Area 1. E-G A, A-B E. He said it was called the Rocky Flying Song.

As we arrived, the citizens of the largest Area, Area 1, also known as Uia, turned towards me, dropping whatever they were doing and bowing down. 'Cease,' I told them. 'You may return to your duties. But I wish to know the location of a certain Ruby Xesi. Can anybody tell me where she is?'

A few people pointed down a street. One said that she lived in a small, but high-ceilinged house. It was blue.

I walked down the street with my advisor, and found the house. It was small, indeed. I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a middle-aged man. He nearly fainted when he saw me. ""I… It is an honor to meet you, lord."" He bowed, still slightly shaking. ""I never thought that the grand ruler of this land would honor my house by coming here in person! What do you need from me, master? I can grant you anything you wish.""

'Actually, I need to speak to Ruby. She lives here, yes?' I asked.

The man paled. ""Surely you don't need to speak to my daughter! She is only a small girl. Has she done anything wrong? I swear, she is a-""

'No, quite the opposite. I simply need to speak to her. So please, grant my wish and let me go into your house. I can tell that she is here now.' The man was still pale and shaking. 'And please, stop being so nervous! Nothing bad is happening, and you're going to hyperventilate.'

""Yes, lord.""

I walked into the house (my advisor couldn't, he had to leave and attend to something else), and I saw a woman, the mother of Ruby, I guessed. She bowed, and, having heard my conversation with the man, pointed me up some stairs. At least she wasn't cowering like her husband.

I got up the stairs and saw the girl in question, Ruby. She bowed as well, surprised to see me, apparently. I told her to get up.

""Lord! What… What are you doing here?"" She got up, and I saw that she was beautiful for someone as young as she was, only a adolescent. ""I swear, I-""

'Miss Ruby. What is the nature of your relationship with Darkkon?'

Ruby seemed upset by this question. ""Oh, well. I suppose I should tell the truth.""

'So, romantic, then.'

""Yes,"" she sighed. ""It's been like this for… Quite a while, now. A few years. But I didn't know he was your son until recently, I swear! Please-""

'It's all right. Calm down. I just want to know why you two didn't tell me.'

""It was because Darkkon thought you might not approve. Just please-""

'Hold on,' I interuppted. 'I came to relay a message from Darkkon. You must know that he is on a special mission. He says that he's all right. And he loves you. He told me this in his first report.'

""He said that? To you?""

'Yes,' I said. Ruby smiled faintly at this. 'You mated a few weeks ago, didn't you?' I said knowingly.

Ruby scratched the back of her head. ""Well… Yes. A few times. You can tell?""

'Yes, I can. And I can tell that you really love each other. And so, you don't need to worry at all, Miss Ruby. I approve of you. And after the mission is over, you can come to live with Darkkon. If you want to.'

Ruby brightened. ""Thank you, lord! Thank you so much!""

I chuckled. 'Please, Ruby… Call me Xxxxx. It is my name, after all.' I heard an alarm going off, and I looked at my wrist-mounted communicator. I heard my advisor's voice saying, ""Lord, Darkkon is attempting contact again. Negina is already at his palace, talking. Please teleport there immediately. It's supposed to be important.""

'Very well, I'm on my way.' I turned the communicator off. 'Lady Ruby?'

""Ye-es?""

'Would you like to speak to Darkkon now? He's sending another report. I'm sure you two would love to talk after being separated for this long. Heh.'

""Yes! Yes I would! I mean… I would be honored.""

'Then away we go.'


	14. Chapter 12: The Test 2

Chapter 12: The Test 2

Time: Who Knows? A.M.… Or possibly P.M.

Place: Dan's Room, The Omoh-Sneipas Hotel, Konis, Kronoid Planet.

POV: Daniel Kris Osu

Me: Well, there's been a lot of weirdness lately. Not to worry! I'm not crazy. Yet. It shall all become clear. Later. Also, this chapter will be really HUGE.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

* * *

><p>I woke up. In my hotel room bed, this time. After temporarily staying with my parents in Alaska, I was back in Konis.<p>

And the day of the Second Test was here. Finally…

I got up, stretched, let Riolu out of her Pokeball. She landed on the bed, bouncing six or seven times, giggling as she flew up and down. She loved bouncing. She eventually calmed down, though, and landed on the floor. _Happy! _I heard. I had trained her to the point at which I could now hear her basic feelings through aura. We were still working on actual messages.

"Is that right?" I grinned. "Good! Today is your first Test, remember?"

_Yay!_

"I'm glad you're happy, but we have to go pretty soon, Riolu. So why don't you let me get dressed, and maybe you can train a little with Aviera and Chimchar. I'm pretty sure that they're already up.

Riolu nodded and bounced happily out of the room.

I went into the bathroom and took off my pajamas. I took a quick shower, then dressed in my normal clothes. I walked out into the main room and saw our team's Pokemon playing around. Riolu, Chimchar, Michael's Totodile, Trios's Pikachu, and Ashton's Snivy. Well, Pikachu wasn't playing exactly, but Totodile seemed to be intent on getting the electric Pokemon to have fun.

Riolu, Chimchar, and Snivy, on the other hand, were just talking. If only I knew what they were talking about…

"Good morning, Dan!" Aviera greeted me. "So… First real test day. It's exciting, but I'm a little nervous, aren't you?"

"A little." I smiled.

"Oh, yeah! I'm not nervous at all!" Trios declared.

"You're not even nervous that Pikachu won't obey you?" Ashton snickered.

"Not at all! We are past that! Right, Pikachu? Aaah!" Trios fell over as a lightning bolt struck him, accidentally shocking Totodile as well. "Well, we're mostly past that…"

"Hey! Don't shock Totodile, too! We all need to be full strength!" Michael scolded. "Because we're gonna win this thing, right?"

"Right!" The rest of us chorused.

"Okay!"

'Sounds like you're all ready to go!'

"Xiyus. A good morning to you," I said to the new arrival. The muscled Kronoid checked a device attached to his upper left arm. A clock, maybe. 'Well, it's time to get breakfast, then it's onto the test! Ready, set…'

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait…" Ashton said frantically, waving his arms.

'…Poof!' Xiyus teleported, carrying us along with him.

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile<em>…

* * *

><p>POV: Carter Laines<p>

"Woa, these are some wicked good waffles! I wonder what's in 'em?" I wondered openly after chowing down on a large waffle with butter. For a species that didn't eat, ever, they made brilliant waffles.

"I don't know. Waffle, I guess." Luan shrugged. "I wish they had French toast, too, though. Then this place would be perfect."

"I do not see why you're complaining," Sender pointed out. "These Kronoid guys, who created us, made a luxury hotel and this near-perfect breakfast place, just for us. I mean, they're never gonna use it themselves. I think they view it as the least they can do, considering they're kinda forcing us to battle it out, possibly to the death, with other humans. It's like the freaking Hung-"

Little Dude/Agmund mumbled something, interrupting Sender. "What was that," he asked.

Little Dude didn't get a chance to answer, because at that point, a creepy, tall dude with black hair, a black suit, and black eyes walked up and said, "Hello. I hope you are ready to be defeated. Goodbye." And he walked away, the rest of his team following him. One girl, trailing behind slightly, mouthed the word _Sorry_.

"What. Was that about," I wondered. "That dude was seriously creepy, in any case. He looked like he was wicked-"

"-but not in the good way," Sender finished. "That may just be part of his look, though. He was obviously trying to intimidate us."

"The girl seemed nice, though." Luan said.

"Whatever. All I know is, we're gonna beat them." Brad Krad said quietly after finishing his waffle.

"That's right!" I agreed.

'Ooh, such enthusiasm! Wonderful, wonderful.' A female (?) cobalt-furred Kronoid floated by. 'And what team would you be?'

"We're Team Australia, and we're gonna WIN THIS!" Luan announced excitedly.

'Exciting! My name is Chæ. I'm a journalist for CBNSM News. I would love to interview all of you.

I was about to say something, but then I heard a racket coming from behind me. Some kid with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes had pushed that creepy kid into a table. Hard. He landed right on some poor guy's waffle, tipping the table over. "Okay then!" He roared. "So it's war, then! I challenge you to a one-on-one Pokemon battle, right here and now! Loser exits the competition immediately!"

"You're on," The other kid said, gritting his teeth and pulling out a Pokeball.

Some of the other kids started chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Luan joined in, of course.

The brown-haired kid threw his Pokeball, yelling, "Go! Sni-"

But suddenly, a hyper-fast Kronoid flew in and snatched the Pokeball out of thin air with one seven-fingered hand. Black as night, the Kronoid was obviously Vox, Number 5 of the Leadership. 'Good day,' he sneered at everybody in the room, especially the kid whose Pokeball he was holding. 'Oh, hello, Halo,' He said in a softer tone to the creepy kid. 'What is going on here!' He shouted to everybody. Nobody answered, they just cringed.

'Ashton Temk Chu,' He said, walking up to the boy. 'Why have you injured and are attempting to further injure my prize contestant? Tell me now.'

"He was threatening both myself and my team, Mr., I mean Sir Vox! And he was the one who challenged-"

'Enough! First, you shall address me as Darstinovoxovonitsrad, human. Second, you shall be punished! You will not be allowed to-'

'Excuse me, Number 5, I saw everything,' Chæ interjected. 'And I can tell you that Ashton there is-'

'Silence, Chæ! You are just a reporter, you have no authority. And please, address me as Number 4. I am soon to have that position, as you surely know.'

'It's not locked in quite yet,' Chæ pointed out. 'And young master Xiyus is quickly-'

'Silence! Now, Ashton, you shall not be allowed to compete in today's test. And Halo…' Vox turned to face the black-haired creepazoid. 'Let's see if we can heal your bruises.' Vox's hands glowed, and he chanted three words: 'Uhluhtc, Ngatht, Sohtym.'

And suddenly, Halo seemed to be healed.

Meanwhile, Ashton started to protest about his punishment, which caused Vox to yell his catchphrase:

'SIIIILEEEEENCE!'

* * *

><p>Scene Change<p>

* * *

><p>POV: Maxime Etxey Slyer<p>

After the whole scene with Halo and Ashton, I felt obliged to apologize. So as Halo went back to his breakfast, I walked over to Team NW America and sat down on an empty chair. Better than sitting with Halo and his minions any day.

"Listen, I am really sorry about what happened. I saw what happened, Halo totally provoked you." I said. "And it's not right that you can't compete today, Ashton. It's not fair."

"Exactly," Ashton growled. "But Halo and Vox… They both seem like they're out to get me."

"You know… They do, don't they?" Daniel wondered. "But… Why? Oh, good morning, Maxime."

"They want our team out of the competition, that's why," Michael said.

"They want to win so bad… I hate them! I mean them, not you, Maxime. You're nice," Trios quickly clarified.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that they want our team out," Aviera pointed out. "But is it just over-competitiveness… Or are they actually… like, bad guys? Maybe they have a more sinister agenda."

"Somehow, that seems unlikely," I said semi-sarcastically. "Occam's razor would disagree with the Bad Guy Theory. But since when does Occam's razor work at all around here? I mean, seriously."

"That. My friends, is a very good point."

A different kid, tall, but not as tall as Halo, with almost-black hair and the beginnings of a mustache was suddenly standing next to me. I didn't even see him coming. Creepy… But not as creepy as Halo. "Um, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Rolling In The Deeeeeeeep," he sang. Switching to a deep, evil voice, he continued. "Just kidding. I am known by many names across the universe. One of them is Sender Elahston."

"Oooookay. What are your other names?" Aviera said, raising an eyebrow.

"One of them is Random. Literally."

"I see."

"Sender, what are you doing?"

Four other kids walked up, three boys and a girl. One of the boys was very small, and another had hair covering his eyes. The third boy spoke again. "Hello, people. Whoever you are. We're Team Australia, so you know. My name is Carter." He held a hand out, and I shook it.

"My name is Luan," The girl said.

"And this is Little Dude-" Carter pointed to the small boy. "-And Brad Krad." He pointed to the kid with the blindin' bangs. "And this is our very own eccentric genius slash surrealism generator, Sender." Sender promptly sang:

"I'm a kaerf repus, kaerf repus, I'm ykaerf repus!"

"Yeah, we met him. Although, I pride myself in being extremely surreal," Michael said. "Check this: I'd campaign against Richard Dastardly, but I haven't got a Polo mint."

"Mm-hmm. Ooh, I'm so poisonous, I could just hide inside a vinegar bottle!" Sender replied.

"Oh, yeah? Who do you think is more mouldy - RavenBlack or Hong Kong Phooey?" Michael shot back.

"Early to beanpole bears, early to cross conger eels, makes a man glass, podgy and spandex," Sender countered in a Shakespearean accent.

"Whoa. I admit defeat. Nice one." Michael got up from his chair and shook Sender's hand. "Though if you said it somewhat like this:

Early to bean bears,

Early to cross conger eels,

Does makes a man glass.

Then it would be a haiku, too."

"Very good, lotus," Sender joked.

"Persian, persian, purr,

Persian, sian sian persian purr,

Sian, purr, persian, purr." Suddenly, a Persian, presumably Sender's, was out of its Pokeball and perched somehow on Sender's shoulders.

"An excellent haiku, Persian. Though I cannot understand you, I praise you," Sender said, petting his Pokemon between the ears. Persian purred some more.

"Wow, a real Persian! I always liked that Pokemon…" Daniel said, looking at Sender's evolved Pokemon. "You even got it to evolve! How!"

"A lot of training," Sender laughed. "A lot of training. Oh, look, it's time to go to the Test. Kee! Where are you?"

"Kee? Who's Kee?" I wondered.

My question was answered as a turquoise Kronoid appeared behind Team Australia. 'I am here, team. Oh, it _is_ time to go. Poof!' Kee and his team disappeared.

"Hey! That was Kee!" Trios exclaimed.

"Um, duh…" Michael said, rolling his eyes. "Remember, Kee got reassigned. Now he's with Team Australia, apparently."

"So Kee was once your guide?" I asked.

"Yes," Daniel replied. "But now our guide is Gseenxiyusuyixneesg."

"Oh… Xiyus? You're lucky," I said, feeling a little bit jealous. "He's so nice… Not like Vox. Vox seems to only be nice to Halo, and vice-versa."

'It does seem that way, doesn't it?' Oh, look. Xiyus himself. 'After the test, assuming you all pass, I'll share some secret information about that subject. Time to go!' The muscled Kronoid teleported himself and his team away. Oh, well. Time to go back to Vox and Halo…

* * *

><p>Scene Change<p>

* * *

><p>POV: Number 2 of the Leadership<p>

As the humans arrived on the surface of the moon like men in squirrel suits (I love that metaphor), I watched, disguised as a rock. A boulder, in fact. When everybody was there, I would reveal myself.

So, when all seven of the Teams had arrived, along with their guides, I rolled over to the spot where I would be delivering the news, being careful not to squash anybody. Just like a genetically modified wheelbarrow.

I popped out of the rock suit, surprising some of the humans. 'Greetings, humans and rocks! I am here to deliver good news! The Second Test… Is…' I paused for dramatic effect. 'COMPLETE!'

"WHAT!" The humans collectively screamed.

'And, you all PASSED!'

"WHAT!" The humans (and Kronoids) collectively screamed even louder.

I held up a sign reading, THAT'S RIGHT, FOOLZ. 'Yes, it's done! You see, for humans to be ready to become sentient, living beings, you have to be able to walk around and do stuff autonomously. Without any help from us Kronoid gamers. When you were chosen for this, you were let free from all control for the first time! And you performed extremely well, interacting with other Kronoids and yourselves. Also, you liked the waffles, another part of the test. I made them out of waffle!'

A voice in the crowd yelled, "I KNEW IT!" And a good bunch of the kids started cheering.

'So anyway, this is the only test that matters, in terms of humans becoming a real species. But the prize for the winning team – A few special wishes granted by the Leadership – has not been claimed, of course. So, the competition will go on, with tests of endurance, Pokemon training, and other skills. The last team standing wins the prize! Of course, any team can drop out now, as the tests do imply a medium of possible injury.'

"NO WAY!" The humans shouted.

I held up a sign that read, OKAY THEN! NOW, MY GOOD FRIEND, MAXT, WILL SORT YOU INTO GROUPS, AND YOU WILL COMPETE IN A POKEMON BATTLE TOURNAMENT! THE TEAM PLACING LAST WILL BE ELIMINATED!

There were cheers at this, but also some uncertain murmurs. A team was to be eliminated… But who?

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p>…<em>Time Jump: circa 13 hours earlier<em>…

* * *

><p>POV: Ruby Xesi<p>

Right now, I cannot believe what just happened. My mate's father, THE EMPEROR OF MY PLANET, visited ME and said that he actually approved of my relationship with his son, Prince and Heir Apparent Darkkon. Never thought that would happen.

And now, he's invited me personally to Darkkon's personal palace. IN PERSON! To watch Darkkon's latest status update. Inside, I'm freaking out.

'We're here,' The Emperor said after teleporting me to the place. 'Tell me, have you teleported before? You look a little frightened.'

""To tell the truth? No, I've never been teleported before."" I realized I had shut my eyes instinctively. I opened them. ""Wow… It's so beautiful…"" I marveled at the magnificent palace.

""It is, isn't it?"" A young-ish man walked in through a passageway. I recognized him immediately. ""Hey… Aren't you the Chief Advisor?"" I asked.

""Indeed I am, young lady. Xxxxx's the name. And you must be Ruby, then. Darkkon's lover."" The man whistled a little tune. I was lucky enough to have perfect pitch, so I recognized the notes: D, C B A. E G. B A. I blushed slightly. ""Y-yes, I am.""

""You're pretty lucky to have him, Lady Ruby. We're trying to connect to him right now.""

'I almost have it… 20% interference and decreasing…' The Emperor typed away at a control panel protruding from the wall. 'But where is Negina, then? She should be back by now.'

""Right here, my lord."" And Empress Negina appeared in the middle of the room. This is the craziest day ever. ""And you seem to be forgetting the interference blocker. Here."" Negina flipped a switch, and the wall moved, flipping completely around to reveal a huge screen.

""Wow… Hi-tech…"" I said, watching the screen.

""You bet it is, Lady Ruby. We're getting signals from another universe!"" The Advisor bragged. ""Look, here it is now.""

'…Hello, is this thing on?' The screen flickered, and the figure of a tall, bipedal, four-armed being appeared. 'Ah. There it is,' The figure said. 'I've been trying to get through for ten minutes.'

""Wait. Who is that?"" I asked.

""That's Darkkon, milady. He's possessing somebody else's body as a disguise,"" The Advisor explained.

'Ah, good to see you, Xxxxx. But wait. Who's that…' The figure leaned closer. 'What? Ruby, what are you doing here? What happened, I-'

'Darkkon, your message was relayed,' The Emperor explained. 'I am now fully aware of your relationship with Lady Ruby Xesi.'

'Oh. And I assume that you-'

'Approve? Yes. Ruby is a very nice young lady, perfect to be your mate.'

'Thank you so much, father. But stop interrupting me! Now, I'm gonna leave my host body. I'm tired of it.'

""Don't let it escape,"" Negina warned.

'I won't. See? Paralyzed. Now… Ungh!' And Darkkon's real body, the body I fell in love with, appeared out of the four-armed being. The four-armed body fell to the floor with a crash. 'Oops…' Darkkon laughed. 'Ruby! It's so good to see your beautiful face… I've missed you so much.'

I was so happy, I could almost cry. ""I've missed you too, Darkkon. But I'm proud of you, too. Going on a secret mission to defend our whole world… That's really great of you.""

'Thank you, my love. Now, on to business. I have interrogated the target for information, as the host body that I am in has locked its mind-reading ability. And I am… Sending this information over right now.'

""Thank you, the info has been received,"" Negina said. ""And what about the info from the host body?""

Darkkon sighed. 'The host body is strong-minded, and is resisting me. I cannot gain that information.'

'Try harder, Darkkon. Please…' The Emperor said.

'I promise I will, dad. I promise.' Darkkon bowed. 'And Ruby?'

""Ye-es?""

'Don't worry. I might be coming back home for a little while in a week or two. And then we can work on that thing…'

I blushed. ""You're really ready?""

'Only if you are, my beautiful.' I blushed more. 'Goodbye for now!' Darkkon closed the signal.

""Ah, young love…"" The Advisor smiled.

""I'm not that young. I'm nineteen,"" I protested.

""Good point. Now, I have my own wife to get back to. Goodbye, Ruby. It was nice meeting you!"" The Advisor walked off, whistling again. F F F F, F, Eb. C C, Eb Eb.

""Well, hello, Ruby. I never really got to meet you,"" Negina said. ""You seem like a nice mate for my son, though."" She smiled. ""And it looks like there might be grandchildren, someday soon?""

I smiled back. ""Yeah… Maybe.""

""Well, if there is, I'll be glad to know that they have you as a mother. You're a good lady, Ruby Xesi. I remember when I was like you… I was so in love with him, I couldn't think of anything else. And I still love him, to this day. After all these years…"" Negina smiled big. ""Now, why don't you get back to your parents and… report the good news. They might be worried about you. Here, I'll help."" Negina grasped my hand, and we both teleported.


	15. Chapter 14Minus1: The Tournament

Chapter 14-Minus-1: The Tournament

Time: Who Knows? P.M… Or possibly A.M.

Place: The Stadium, Kronoid Moon.

POV: Alex Trios Chu

Me: And the day of the tournament has arrived! Sorry for slow updates… Not my fault.

Ashton: Yeah, right. What's with the weird chapter title?

Me: Oh, that? Well, the number 13 is unlucky, so to avoid using it, I have named the chapter-

Aviera: 14 Minus 1. Okay, fine. But then, why are there 13 members of the Leadership? And why-

Me: Shut up! Don't say that number!

Aviera: -Did you make Ashton's full name have 13 letters in it? And why-

Me: Shut up, man! And where are the rest of you guys?

Ashton: Preparing for the tournament. Like I should be. Bye! *Runs off*

Aviera: And on a completely different subject: Why did you send me into the 14th room, anyway? I mean, that was so weird!

Me: You mean, you don't remember the other thing? With the interrogation?

Aviera: What other thing?

Me: Nothing… And I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo. But I have something to say.

**I dedicate this chapter to the fanfiction author SSJ04 Mewtwo, who has sadly died. He died peacefully in his sleep on the fifteenth of March, 2012. He was blind.  
>But his creation will live on. His beta reader, eclipse2025, is going to pick up his story, <strong>**_Empathic Adventure_**_**s**_**. He will try his best to continue SSJ04's legacy. Spread the word if you once read SSJ04's stories.**

* * *

><p>'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand let the tournament commence!' announced the director of battles, also known as a Number 6 Kronoid Leadership: Maxt. He was really getting into it.<p>

He was randomly sorting us humans into eight blocks: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, with four humans (two pairs) in each block. The pairs would battle, and the winners of those battles would then battle each other. The bottom two from each block (the ones that had not won a battle at all) would also battle. The losers of these battles would be counted, and the team with the most in this category would be ejected from the competition for the grand prize. Of course, eight blocks of four people add up to 32, leaving three people out. These would be randomly selected at the start. That was happening now.

'And the three contestants who will not be competing are…' Maxt paused. 'Oh! It seems that one of these has already been chosen! Ashton Temk Chu of Team Northwest America, please leave the battle area!'

"What? Seriously?" Ashton frowned. "Well, that sucks. And Halo didn't get any kind of punishment!"

"Sorry bro," I empathized. "I'll make sure we don't get eliminated."

"Why does that make me feel worse?" Ashton moaned. He walked to the sidelines.

'Okay! The other two will be Sanna from Team Pacific…'

"Darn!" A short, tan-skinned girl walked away from her team.

'…And Hal… I'm sorry, I meant to say, Georgius Vanoski from Team West Europe!' Maxt finished.

A kid dressed all in black with very short hair walked away from near where Halo and Maxime stood.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Michael hissed. "He was about to say Halo, and he switched mid-sentence!"

"Could just be a mistake on his part," Dan pointed out. But he sounded doubtful.

"It could be a good thing for us. What if he was strong?" Aviera wondered.

"Or it could be Vox and Halo rigging the game," I said.

'Attention! The battles will be starting in FIVE minutes,' Maxt mind-shouted. 'I will now sort ALL of you! Alan Lee! You will be in block A. Alex Chu! You will be in block C. Aten Solo! You will…' The dark green Kronoid leader then systematically sorted all of the rest of the humans. I walked over to block C's designated area. Aviera got sorted into H, and Michael went into B, along with Dan. The other two people in their group were a nondescript girl from West Europe named Mary or something and the tiny kid from Team Australia that we met earlier. I predicted a Dan/Michael showdown.

I was now going up against my first challenge. My first real-life Pokemon battle! It was so exciting. I was up against somebody from North Asia; a Russian boy named Nikolai. He threw out his Pokemon, a Piplup. A mistake, but I guess he had no choice, as I threw out Pikachu. ""Pika, chuchu,"" The electric Pokemon snarled.

Piplup looked scared, but Nikolai commanded it to use Peck. The penguin Pokemon ran up and started pecking Pikachu with its elongated beak, but Pikachu didn't seem like it felt anything at all. It yawned.

"Um, use a Thunderbolt, please?" I commanded, but Pikachu didn't do anything except push Piplup away with its tail. It sat down.

"Peck HARDER!" Nikolai yelled. Piplup pecked harder at Pikachu's skull.

Pikachu fell asleep.

"Aah! Pikachu, wake up!" I yelled.

"Use Water Gun, Piplup!" Nikolai decided.

The water stream, which was surprisingly strong, hit Pikachu, who woke right up, looking more irritated than injured. ""Pikaaaaaa!"" Aaaaand then the mouse Pokemon shocked Piplup with a huge Thunderbolt, knocking it out in one shot. Nikolai cursed and returned Piplup, leaving to wait for his next battle.

"Um… Thanks, Pikachu. We won," I said, trying to return Pikachu. But Pikachu dodged the red beam and instead fell right back asleep. Aargh…

* * *

><p>Scene Change<p>

* * *

><p>POV: Michael Sicn Empyre Ortega<p>

I watched Dan do battle with the girl from West Europe, Mary. He was winning, his Riolu kicking her Scraggy's butt. Probably due to the type advantage, Scraggy didn't stand a chance. The Headbutts were countered by Iron Defense, and Foresight would predict the majority of Scraggy's other moves. Riolu was constantly zooming around with Quick Attack, slowly draining Scraggy's health. That last blow looked like it hurt. Eventually, Scraggy fell over in defeat, meaning that like myself, Dan would progress to the next round. I would have to battle him, it seems. I had defeated the shy little dude from Team Australia easily, crushing his Munchlax with four solid hits from Totodile. Mary and Munchlax kid were starting to battle now, and Scraggy and Munchlax were looking equally tired… This was gonna be a long battle… But I had my own battle to do now. Dan was getting his Riolu healed, but when we battled… I would beat him.

* * *

><p>Scene Change<p>

* * *

><p>POV: Carter Laines<p>

"Go, Minccino!" Maxime Slyer of team West Europe threw out her furry Pokemon.

"You too, Charmander!" I threw out my eager lizard Pokemon, who breathed fire happily, ready to battle. "Let's get it started in ha! Use Ember!" I commanded.

"He's right! Let's get in started in here! With Aqua Tail!" Maxime countered.

"What? Aqua Tail?" I said, startled.

The flames of Ember flew towards Minccino, who… unfortunately for me, blocked it with Aqua Tail. Then the Chinchilla Pokemon ran towards Charmander. Running, running, and running, running…

"Charmander! When he tries to attack, block it with Metal Claw!" I shouted.

""Char, mander,"" Charmander agreed. His hands turned metallic, and he blocked Minccino's Aqua Tail by crossing his arms. But Maxime yelled a new command, "Pound!"

And Minccino brought both of its surprisingly powerful little arms down on Charmander's head. Charmander moaned and his metallic claws retracted, leaving Minccino open to hit him with a powerful, super effective Aqua Tail. Charmander was blown back, and he flopped on the ground weakly. ""Chaaa…""

"Come on, Charmander, you can do it!" I encouraged. But Charmander didn't look so good. But suddenly, just as Minccino was about to deliver the final blow…

""Char, char. MANDER!""

Charmander got up – and was suddenly enveloped in white-hot flame. I knew it when I saw it. Charmander's ability: Blaze.

"Yes! Charmander, use Ember!" I shouted.

Huge flames shot from Charmander's maw into Minccino, who tried to dodge, but was not fast enough. "No! Minccino!" Maxime cried.

"And finish it with Metal Claw!" I yelled in triumph.

Charmander's fists glowed. In fact, his whole body glowed.

And Charmander grew, and changed. Charmeleon stood in his place.

"Yes! That's so great that you evolved into Charmeleon!" I congratulated Charmeleon, amazed. "Now, use Ember one last time!"

"Minccino, try to hang on! Dodge, or… Something!" Maxime cried in desperation.

And Minccino did do something. It opened its mouth, and shining, star-like projectiles flew out. A Swift Attack!

The new, very strong attack broke through Ember, and into Charmeleon. Who, despite his effort and his evolution, was still very weak.

Charmeleon fell to the ground, defeated. I had lost.

"Wow, Charmeleon. That was a wicked cool battle," I said, returning my Pokemon. "You did so well…"

"Hey." Maxime ran up to me, carrying an injured Minccino. "That was a really great battle, um… What's your name again?"

"Carter," I offered.

"Carter, yes. It seems like we both gained something from it." Maxime smiled. "I hope we get to battle again."

"Me too," I responded. "And good luck defeating that Hawaiian guy from Team Pacific. He looks strong."

"Yeah… Good luck defeating your opponent. We can't have you leaving the competition too soon, can we?"

"You too, man," I said, walking away. I had an opponent to defeat.

* * *

><p>Scene Change<p>

* * *

><p>POV: Aviera Onze Xedi<p>

I walked up to the battlefield where I would face my first opponent. It would either be some guy who I didn't really know about, it could be a dude from Team East Asia… Or it could be the one member of Team West Europe who I didn't know anything about. I'd seen Georgius, Maxime, Mary, and, of course, Halo, but not him. I had no idea how Georgius battled, though. Nor did I know how strong my possible opponent was… I got ready for battle, calling my Chimchar out. He should be strong enough to beat whatever was thrown at him… He seemed close to evolving.

Turns out, my opponent was the West Europe option. The teenager standing before me was short, stocky, muscled, and blonde. He got into a fighting position, almost like he was readying for a fistfight instead of a Pokemon battle. And he threw out his Pokemon…

* * *

><p>…<em>Time Jump: circa 15 minutes later<em>…

* * *

><p>POV: Darkkon (In disguise)<p>

I watched the battles from the comfort of my disguise. Nobody would ever guess who I really was, because I had trained specifically for the purpose of playing the part of my host body. I could act like it perfectly… Even if it meant being affectionate to his/her lover. That's right, I'm being secretive. I'm a mysteryyyyyy…

Oh, look. Somebody just won a battle. Some short blonde human kid just got pounded by a black-haired kid, younger than him, but with a powerful Pokemon. Oh, look. He was making a speech:

"Can I have your attention, please! Thank you."

"My name is Küdürxajr, son of Batsaikhan! I am the undisputed leader of Team East Asia, and I have something to say! This team;" -The boy pointed to the kid he'd just defeated, then a kid in black clothes on the sidelines, then a creepy tall boy and a non-remarkable girl standing near each other- "Is bullying the others in this competition. And that is most definitely wrong. And my team and I have vowed to stop them. We will beat them, win the competition, and they will be eliminated. They do not deserve to be winners. Come, my friends!"

And four other kids, three girls and two guys, scrambled over to Küdürxajr. "And together," They said in unison. "We will request that the worlds of the Kronoids and the humans be melded together, allied against all evils." By now, Küdürxajr had gotten the attention of all of the kids/Kronoids, and they cheered at his inspiring words. Except Team West Europe. "Delekei Amuxulang!" Küdürxajr cried.

"DELEKEI AMUXULANG!" Everybody else replied somewhat.

"Enke, Taiban, JIRA'U!" Küdürxajr and his team yelled again.

"ENKE, TAIBAN, **JIRA'U!**" The crowd yelled back, somewhat crazily.

'AND THAT CONCLUDES THE BATTLES!' Maxt thought-yelled, completely ruining Küdürxajr's dynamic. 'And now, after that wonderful speech, we will eliminate one team! The teams up for elimination are: North Asia!'

A few kids groaned.

'Australia! Northeast America! And Pacific! And, having three members in the bottom category, the eliminated team is…'

Everybody held their breath.

'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNORTHEAST AMERICA!' Maxt yelled.

A very mixed reaction of cheers and boos erupted from the stadium floor. All in all, the reaction was enormous. And the team in question was very displeased, it seemed. A Kronoid walked over to them, their guide, probably, and teleported them away to get ready to leave. One team down, four more to go before I STRIKE!

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p>…<em>Meanwhile<em>…

* * *

><p>POV: Negina<p>

I wondered what Darkkon was doing right now. I hoped he was okay, for the sake of myself, my lord, everybody I ever knew, the entire planet… And of course, Lady Ruby. The fate of our entire race was on his shoulders for now. But should he fail… A solution was being made.

Athanasia, my unborn, partially developed daughter. One month in and she was now showing brain waves. Her first thoughts… In another month, we would change her to be perfect in every way. For now, though, all we could do is wait. In a week or two, though, Darkkon would be allowed a visit. I'm sure the young lovers are both looking forward to that date… Also the date on which Athanasia is scheduled to start to actually have dreams. We would influence her thoughts in order to educate her before she was born. Then, her fate will be sealed. For now, though… My lord and I were finally alone… Goodbye.


	16. Chapter 14: The Meeting

Chapter 14: The Meeting

Time: Who Knows? P.M… Or possibly A.M.

Place: Aviera's Room, The Omoh-Sneipas Hotel, Konis City, Kronoid Planet

POV: Aviera Onze Xedi

Me: Well, that's it for Northeast America. I didn't even get to introduce them.

Carter: Yeah, yeah, so sad. But that kid's speech was super-inspiring. I'm gonna kick West Europe's butts!

Team Australia: YEAH!

Aviera: Well, I just want to figure out all this weird stuff.

Me: I feel ya. I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

* * *

><p>"I call the first meeting of the Anti-West Europe meeting to order!"<p>

"Really? Is that what we're going with? It's too antagonistic."

"Besides, I'm part of West Europe."

"Yeah, but you're the exception."

I watched on as Trios, Ethan (a kid from Australia), and Dan argued. After the tournament, Maxime and I, along with Luan from Team Australia, had decided to create a group encircling our teams: Team Australia, Team Northwest America, and Maxime, united against the rest of West Europe. This was the first meeting.

"…How about… The Freedom Club?" Dan suggested.

"Nah," Ethan replied. "See, Anti-West-Europe can be converted to the coolest acronym known to man: A.W.E."

"That's not _that_ cool," Carter said. "How about… The Team United Against Evil Forces."

"The T.U.E.F.? No way," Trios grimaced.

"If only we could find something that had the acronym E.P.I.C.…" Sender said while absently petting his Persian.

"Let's just get to business," Ashton said. "The business is, we need to get stronger so that we can beat West Europe Minus Maxime, or W.E.M.M.. So we need to GET TRAINING!"

"Yeah!" Luan cheered enthusiastically.

"No, wait," I countered. "I thought that Xiyus would be here. He said that he had something to tell us on the day of the tournament. He still hasn't told us, and that was about a week ago. In fact… Have any of you seen him at all?"

Sender shook his head. "Yeah, I've noticed that too. Where the heck did he go? And on another note… Where did The Amazing Cookie go? He's been mostly gone, too."

"You mean Kee?" Maxime asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah, Cookie's been gone." Carter said. "But who cares? He is just a lowly Cookie."

'Uhuh. A lowly Cookie with six limbs, not counting four wings, turquoise fur, golden eyes, telekinetic powers, and not one, but two girlfriends. Yeah, that sounds lowly to me,' A voice said dryly.

"Xiyus!" We all chorused; looking at the Kronoid that had suddenly appeared.

"The genius with two girlfriends has return-ed! Fear him!" Michael joked.

'Yeah, it's me. But anyway, I have something to tell you people.' Xiyus scanned the room we were in for something.

"TELL US!" We all yelled.

'Okay, okay. Anyway… Now, don't tell anybody else about this… There is an imposter in our midst.'

"What?" I said, shocked. "Who?"

'See, that's the problem,' Xiyus continued. 'Nobody knows. Or at least nobody's telling. It could be any of the team members, from any team. Including the ones assembled in this room right now. It could even be a Kronoid. And guess who a lot of people suspect might be the one.'

"Vox," Trios answered.

"Or Halo. Could be him, too," Ashton pointed out.

"Yeah, but is Halo tricky enough to trick a Kronoid?" Ethan asked.

"Remember, if that theory is true, then Halo's not actually Halo. It would be the imposter that would have to be tricky enough, not him." Dan pointed out.

"That would also mean that none of us every really knew the real Halo, assuming the imposter replaced him before we met him, or even before the competition," Sender said mysteriously. "So we have nothing to compare to, making Halo an easier target than Vox."

"Ugh. Mind screw…" Brad (Krad?) moaned.

"You said it, dude," Michael said.

"Except for me," Maxime added. "I knew him well before the competition."

"How well?" Michael asked.

"Actually, we kinda… sorta… maybe… dated. For a while. He lived in England for a few years." Maxime blushed. "He was always really intelligent and competitive, but… I think the energy of the contest has made him _ultra_competitive."  
>"Hmm, the smart British chick and the German uber-control freak. Nice," Michael laughed. "How'd you break up?"<p>

"I… forget," Maxime answered. "And he's only half German. But let's get back on topic. Anyway, just… why? Why would somebody try to mess with us? And who? Or what?"

'That,' Xiyus sighed. 'Is what we do not know. This whole thing came out of the blue, nobody was expecting it. So for now, keep it to yourselves.' Xiyus turned to me. 'Aviera? You've been really quiet. Do you have something to tell me?'

Hmmm… Did I ever! But… "No, I'm good. I was just listening." In reality, I was still thinking about the

14th room, and Kronios, and that guy he mentioned… Xsssavier… No, Xavier Idex. And the prophecy, of course. But something told me I shouldn't spill everything right there. The meeting dissolved, and we all went off to train. I walked next to Maxime on the way there.

"So, Maxime… How did you break up with Halo?" I asked. "I can tell you didn't forget."

"Well…" She blushed. "I was kinda a geek back then, and he was ultrapopular. Mostly because he's hot. All of the girls wanted him. So anyway, one day, after I got harassed and insulted for the thirtieth time by a bunch of other girls who thought I stole him or something, he walked up to me, and said, and I quote: 'I think it would be more suitable for both of us if we dissolve the union between us.' And he walked away, the girls following him. I still can't tell if he was trying to be nice to me, or if he just didn't like me. Or liked one of the other girls more. Who knows."

"Oh. It's too bad. You'd make a cute couple," I laughed.

"Shut up!" She said playfully. "Actually, he asked me to be his girlfriend again when he found out we would be on the same team."

"Really?" I said.

"Yes! It was so surprising. I was really happy at first. You know, he can be really nice, at least to the people he actually likes. He's not all bad. But I'd seen how ultracompetitive and intense he'd gotten. So I said, 'I'll think about it.' And I'm still thinking."

"Yeah… Boys are complicated." I stared at the ground, still walking. "I'm pretty sure the entire rest of my team likes me. Like, like-like. I don't know how I'm gonna deal with that."

"Just wait until one of them asks you out or whatever, and say yes to the one you like the most!" Maxime said matter-of-factly. "I think you shouldn't go with Daniel, though, whatever you do."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's my backup plan! You know, If it doesn't work out with me and Halo."

We both laughed. "But seriously. You realize that we're talking about the guy who's possibly trying to sabotage this whole thing," I pointed out.

"True, but I'm not so sure that it's him. And again, there's always Daniel," Maxime teased.

"Yeah... But I still don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt the feelings of the ones I don't choose. Aagh. It sucks," I complained.

"It sure does, girl," Maxime sympathized. "It sure does."

END CHAPTER

* * *

><p><em>…<em>Time Jump: circa 4 days earlier<em>…_

* * *

><p>POV: Ruby Xesi<p>

_Knock, knock, knock._

Three knocks on the door.

Knock.

One knock.

Knock, knock, knoknock.

Four knocks. Yeah. It was Advisor all right. I didn't remember his name, but he always knocked in that pattern. I opened the door.

""Greetings, Lady Ruby! How are ya doing?"" He grinned.

""Pretty well," I said. "I hope you didn't give my dad a heart attack."" I laughed a little.

""Yeah… He's pretty… um…""

""Nervous? Excitable?"" I offered.

""I was gonna say freakadelic, but nervous works too. So, I bet you're wondering why I'm here, at your house, in your room, on your floor. So I shall tell you. Today is the day that Darkkon returns for a short visit!""

I gasped. ""Ohmygosh I totally forgot! I have to get ready!"" I rushed to the bathroom to make sure I looked okay.

""Ruby! It's time to go!"" Advisor called. He whistled a strange tune.

""Okay!"" I got out of the bathroom and went down the stairs, following him. My mom stopped me on the way down. Advisor walked out the door and said that he'd wait there. Mom brought me into a hug.

""Oh, Ruby. I have such mixed feelings right now… I'm happy that you've found your soul mate, but I'm a little mad you kept it secret for so long! Also, you went and mated with him. Without my permission.""

""Ha, yeah… Funny how things work out,"" I said. ""But, I have something to ask you… Me and Darkkon have been thinking…""

""Don't worry, I'm okay with it. About time you gave me some grandkids.""  
>""Mooom! What do you mean, about time! I'm only nineteen, almost twenty!""<p>

""Well, I married your father at eighteen. I am a tiny bit jealous of you, though. I could never get your father to do those kinds of things with me until we were both a lot older… You know what I mean.""

""Ooooooo-kay,"" I said nervously. "So. I have to go meet him now. Bye!""

""Good luck!"" She called as I rushed out the door to meet Advisor, who guided me to the imperial palace. We got there in a few minutes.

""Good morning, Ruby!"" Empress Negina greeted me. ""Darkkon is almost here. In the meantime, could you help me with something?""

""Sure,"" I agreed. She guided me to the container that contained her unborn daughter. My sister-in-law.

""Now, I want you to watch those lines, see?"" She pointed at a large metal machine with a screen on it, connected to the tube. ""That's an S-EEG machine. Say something if they start really moving. I need to go fetch the Emperor.""

""Okay then."" I start watching the lines. They moved a little, but not very much. And then…

**Hello.**

""What? Who's there? Did you talk?"" I asked Advisor. He shrugged and kept whistling his tune in a corner.

I noticed a spike in the lines. ""Negina! The lines mov-""

**Who are you?**

""I…"" I still couldn't see where the strange voice was coming from. ""Who are _you_?"" I asked.

**Who are _you_?**

""Who _are_ you?""

**_Who_ are you?**

""_Who are you_?""

'Who are you talking to?'

""Who are- DARKKON! YOU'RE BACK!"" I turned around, giddy with excitement, practically jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly. ""Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! I missed you so much! When did you get back?""

'Just now. I hope I didn't surprise you _too_ bad,' He smiled, pulling me into a passionate kiss, our tongues dancing together. 'Yeah. I missed you too, beautiful.'

'Darkkon! My son! You have returned!' The Emperor walked into the room with Negina, who immediately rushed over to the container, watching the now-rapidly-moving S-EEG lines. 'ANd greetings to you too, Lady Ruby. Now tell me, how is the mission going?'

'Very nicely. I will have a full report ready later today.' Darkkon put his arm on my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. 'For now, though, I want to spend some of my break time with Ruby. I think we have some catching up to do.' He grinned at me.

'Very well. I'll just leave you alone for that. I need to attend to Athanasia anyway. Why don't you both go to your private home, okay?'

""Yeah… That sounds great…"" My face was probably totally red, but I didn't care. I was with my lover again. He grasped my hand and pulled me through space-time as he teleported.

""So… this is the private home?"" I looked around the average-sized room, which seemed to have a huge mattress carpeting the floor, walls and ceiling. There were a couple pillows and a blanket, but other than that, it was pretty much empty. Everything was so… soft. And furry.

'Well, technically, it's only one room of it. Our room.' Darkkon jumped and landed on a wall. 'And check it out! Adaptive gravity.'

I jumped and flipped onto the ceiling. Or was it the floor? ""Haha, this is fun!""

'Yeah, but it's not what we came here for,' Darkkon pointed out, walking onto the surface I was on.

""Yeah… Let's do it now."" I laid down, spread-eagled.

'Mmm… Have I ever told you how infuriatingly sexy you are?' My lover laid on top of me and kissed my lips, starting to grind into me.

""Mmph… Not enough,"" I giggled.


End file.
